


ONE LOVE

by Annis_T



Series: ONE LOVE [1]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Se7en
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annis_T/pseuds/Annis_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recibir amor no significa tenerlo,<br/>Continuar no significa que el tiempo pase,<br/>Respirar no significa estar vivo,<br/>No es así…<br/>..<br/>¿Verdad, DongWook…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EL INEVITABLE FINAL

**Author's Note:**

> Hola... >///

**CAPITULO 01-EL INEVITABLE FINAL**

 

 

**_No me digas que puedes olvidar el amor con otro amor,_ **

**_Porque será un encuentro más triste que la separación,_ **

**_No digas que el tiempo todo lo cura,_ **

**_Porque cada momento es la muerte para mí,_ **

**_Recibir amor no significa tenerlo,_ **

**_Continuar no significa que el tiempo pase,_ **

**_Respirar no significa estar vivo, ahora lo sé…_ **

**TABLO FEAT. TAEYANG (BB)- TOMORROW**

 

 

 

 

 - Me voy a casar con Park Han Byul. –La voz salió terriblemente seria, junto a la mirada fría fue fácil leer el mensaje, estaba hablando en serio.

 

Taeyang se quedó mirándolo sin realizar mayor acción, tan solo contuvo la respiración un par de segundos cuando al final las palabras comenzaron a ser procesadas en su mente. Su cuerpo parecía haberse congelado así como los ojos de DongWook que le miraban directamente del poco más de metro y medio de distancia que los separaba.

 

\- Lo siento mucho Tae… -El vocalista de Bigbang cerró momentáneamente los ojos cuando el mayor cambió su tono duro e inexpresivo por el habitual dulce y suave susurro que suele atraparle protegiéndolo.- En verdad lo siento mucho… pero… lo nuestro debe acabar, no tiene sentido continuar… es lo mejor…

 

Aquella súplica destrozó la burbuja de felicidad de SOL que hasta ese momento se negaba a enfrentar su realidad, su cruel realidad… abrió los ojos sin ocultar no solo el shock sino también el gran caos de sentimientos en los que Se7en distinguió decepción, enojo, ira, odio, frustración, dolor, tristeza, agonía… le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

 

\- ¿Lo mejor…? ¿Para quién…? –No quiso sonar grave, pero su garganta reseca liberó de esa manera las palabras atoradas en su alma.- Ahora me vendrás con el trillado “No eres Tú, soy Yo”, no ofendas tu inteligencia Dongie.

 

El mayor se enterneció al escuchar la tierna forma de llamarlo, Tae no parecía odiarlo lo suficiente como para romperle la cara, sonrió tristemente. Avanzó involuntariamente a pesar de haberse prometido que el asunto debía terminar de forma rápida e indolora, lo menos dolorosamente posible, pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo.

 

\- En realidad Tae… somos nosotros… Tú y Yo… -¿Cuándo llegó hasta el menor? Le pareció verlo más pequeño y frágil, acarició las mejillas, estaban frías.- No hay futuro… lo sabes bien…

 

\- Dong… yo… -Incapaz de alejarlo y de alejarse, el vocalista se dejó hacer aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a una vana esperanza.

 

\- Mi YoungBae… Mi SOL que irradias tanta luz que iluminaste mi oscuridad… que con tus cálidos rayos le diste vida a mi mundo… Hoy termino nuestra relación, eres libre de buscar tu felicidad con otra persona, te dejo libre para que encuentres tu destino… muchas gracias por todos los maravillosos momentos que me brindaste a tu lado, muchas gracias por haberme hecho feliz. Si en algún momento yo te fallé me disculpo, no lo hice con esas intenciones.  Ahora no lo comprendes, pero estoy seguro que en el futuro me darás la razón.

 

\- Son 9 años… 9 años juntos. ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? ¿Es porque soy caprichoso? ¿Mi inmadurez? ¿Te asfixiaba demasiado? ¿Es mi personalidad? ¿Mi inseguridad…? –Respondió suavemente.

 

\- Tae… eres perfecto tal como eres… no es tu culpa… vas a estar bien sin mí, así como yo lo estaré…

 

\- No lo hagas DongWook, por favor no… no me dejes. –La sensación de pérdida aterró tanto a Sol que creyó que se congelaría.

 

Temblaba, pero no había indicios que le advirtieran que rompería en llanto, aun así lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, como queriéndolo proteger del dolor. Era el último abrazo como pareja…

 

\- Lo siento mucho… pero estarás bien.

 

\- Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nada nos separaría…

 

\- También recuerdo haber dicho que sin importar nada estaría a tu lado, cuando estemos felices y cuando estemos tristes… nunca te voy a abandonar mi pequeño YoungBae… pero ya no puedo ser tu pareja. Estoy comprometido, me casaré.

 

\- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Me odias? ¿Ya no me amas? 

 

\- Nunca te odiaría… eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida… siempre he de quererte.

 

\- No es lo mismo que amar… ¿La amas más a ella?

 

\- Lo siento, por romper nuestros votos, yo…

 

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta.

 

\- … -El silencio le estaba destrozando por dentro. El menor comenzó a desesperarse… a ser presa del pánico.

 

\- No me dejes… quiero estar contigo…

 

\- Tae…

 

\- Por Favor… ¡haré lo que sea!

 

\- No hagas eso…

 

\- Te amo… ¿Acaso eso ya no es suficiente?

 

 - … -Otro silencio que lo enviaba al limbo de la incertidumbre y el sufrimiento. El mutismo y esos ojos neutros que no le daban ninguna pista era su tortura.

 

\- A-a-l… al menos… mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas… yo… lo entenderé y me alejaré…

 

\- No, Youngie… no te hagas esto…

 

\- Hazlo si quieres terminar el asunto pronto. –El rostro de DongWook comenzó a atenuarse y poco a poco se volvía borroso… por fin las lágrimas estaban acumulándose. La sensación de shock estaba desbloqueando sus sentidos, temía que pronto de desmoronaría.

 

\- Siempre te querré, siempre me tendrás cuando me necesites… vas a estar bien, aunque hoy duela y sientas que mueres, pasará. El tiempo lo cura todo… te lo prometo.

 

\- ¡No me mientas más! ¡No me tengas lástima! ¡Solo hazlo! Rompe todo… acábalo… -Exclamó con una voz que al principio sonó llena de despecho pero luego, se fue quebrando.- No hagas promesas que no cumplirás.

 

\- Youngie…

 

\- ¿Es por tu carrera…? ¿La opinión de los demás es más importante que yo…? ¿Te avergüenzo, ah?

 

\- De ninguna manera, nunca pienses que eres menos… tu eres una persona muy especial e importante en mi vida. Te volviste mi necesidad, mi inspiración, mi razón de ser de cada día y cada noche… llegaste a ser vital en mi existencia que inclusive la música y la vida misma dejó tener valor sino estaba a tu lado. Mis sentimientos siempre han estado aquí. –Señaló primero su corazón en el pecho y luego mostró aquel brazo que lucía un tatuaje de la clave de SOL.

 

\- ¡¿Entonces…?! ¡Si tan importante fui para ti ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió Dongie…?! ¡Me estás terminando por razones estúpidas! ¿Me… dejaste de amar…?

 

\- Lo siento…

 

\- ¡Deja de disculparte y habla claro de una maldita vez! ¡No seas un cobarde!

 

\- Lo siento… -Volvió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos con fuerzas; como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no era para proteger al vocalista de Bigbang, tan solo quería hacerle sentir que lo suyo fue real. Transmitirle sus sentimientos, su disculpa por haberlo engañado, por lastimarlo… pero era lo mejor, o eso quería creer.

 

Tae no lo detuvo, estaba desesperado, era como si DongWook desapareciera en ese instante y estuviera solo en el mundo; un peso en su corazón que hacía sus latidos una terrible agonía. SOL estaba seguro… estaba muriendo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y conectaron cuando se miraron. Los ojos del mayor estaban inyectados de esa extraña seriedad, los del menor suplicaban “Quédate a mi lado”… se besaron.

 

Apenas fue un suave roce entre sus labios. Era un beso sutil y casto, lleno de amor, cariño, miedo, frustración, tristeza, desesperación… era el adiós definitivo. Después de eso, DongWook se alejó sintiendo el frío de la brisa nocturna.

 

\- Siempre serás alguien importante para mí, no lo olvides por favor. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo para odiarme, pero te pido que no la odies a ELLA. No sabe ni sabrá lo que hubo entre nosotros… nuestro amor fue tan egoísta que pasamos sobre ella sin pensar siquiera en sus sentimientos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir Youngie…? Tantos secretos, tantas mentiras… inclusive usamos a nuestros amigos y seres queridos para protegernos. Eso no es justo, no tenemos derecho alguno…

 

\- … -YoungBae se quedó callado escuchando, de repente se sintió tan pequeño frente a su hyung, bajó la mirada. Le dolía el pecho, sus piernas perdían fuerzas. Se estaba quebrando rápidamente.

 

\- Tengo que irme… Ella me espera. Haremos el anuncio de nuestro compromiso en una rueda de prensa. ¿Te llevo a tu apartamento o al del grupo?

 

El menor negó suavemente con la cabeza incapaz de mirarlo, se abrazó asi mismo.

 

\- N-No, gracias… hyung… quiero estar solo.

 

\- Young… no puedo dejarte aquí y menos en la noche.

 

\- Ese ya no es su problema. Hyung no debe preocuparse más por mí.

 

\- Tae…

 

\- Déjelo así. Llamaré a JiYong hyung, o a… llamaré a alguien para que me lleve a casa. No se demore más en mí hyung. Su prometida le espera… vaya a su asunto con noona.

 

\- No estás bien… llamaré a JiYong o a DaeSung. –Sacó el móvil e hizo la llamada cuando comprendió que lo mejor era alejarse de Taeyang. El líder de Bigbang enviaba a buzón, afortunadamente con el otro menor tuvo suerte.- DaeSung-ah… ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor…? Necesito que…

 

Taeyang lo observó, sintiendo como su mundo colapsaba a grandes pasos… verlo tan cerca y tan lejos estaba volviéndose en una tortura insoportable. Si al menos dejara él de tener detalles lo odiaría, pero no podía. No podía decirle a su corazón que lo dejara de amar en cuestión de segundos.

 

DongWook había sido la única persona que había amado en su joven vida, no conocía otra cosa. Y ahora que ya no lo tenía ¿Cómo podría continuar…?  

 

Le pareció que ni siquiera DaeSung estaba disponible para recogerlo. Cuando una fina gota transparente resbaló por su mejilla cayendo al dorso de su mano… SOL comenzó a retroceder pequeños pasos, su gran amor no se percató de sus intenciones, en cambio se sumergió en una conversación telefónica, entonces sus pasitos se volvieron pasos… luego, un par de solitarias lágrimas descendieron empañando su vista. Se volvió por completo y sus pasos ahora vueltos en zancadas finalmente se hicieron parte de un trote.

 

Corrió tan rápido y tan fuerte como dieron sus piernas… huyó del mundo hasta que sintió que las piernas se le romperían y el corazón ardía tan fuerte que sospechara que colapsaría. No se volvió en ningún momento, la oscuridad le ayudó a pasar desapercibido por las calles donde la gente pasaba, en más de una ocasión el claxon de un vehículo le reprendió el cruzar las calles ignorando el semáforo. Todo eso dejaba de tener importancia, todo dejaba de existir… estaba solo, completamente solo. Le habían arrancado la mitad de su alma, le habían destrozado el corazón, le habían desgarrado la esperanza… ¿Por qué ningún auto lo arrollaba? ¿Para qué continuar viviendo sino tendría a su lado a DongWook? ¿Qué valor tenía la vida ahora?

 

¿Qué estaba haciendo…? Un agujero negro se instaló en su pecho, comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad y el vacío. Tenía mucho miedo…

 

Finalmente las fuerzas le abandonaron, cayó en el pasto de un parque de algún lugar solitario y desconocido. Sus rodillas ardían, la palma de sus manos comenzaron a sangrar… un trueno furioso surcó el cielo nocturno, le siguieron otro y uno más, las brisas se transformaron en corrientes cortantes que amenazaron con romper los troncos de los arboles… levantó la mirada sin ser capaz de reconocer su ubicación, estaba perdido.

 

La pesada lluvia no demoró mucho en bañarlo todo, fríamente golpeaba su cuerpo debilitado, se levantó lentamente. Su instinto le dicto buscar refugio, a pasos torpes se dirigió a una parada de bus al otro lado del parque… un extenso campo le separaba.

 

Apenas llegó a la mitad de su recorrido cuando desvaneció al suelo adolorido, se acurrucó abrazándose asimismo intentando recuperar el calor que la soledad de no tener a su ser amado y la fría tormenta le había ocasionado perder. Temblaba… sin saber exactamente cuál era la causa. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las del cielo mientras que sus sollozos se perdieron en los gritos de los truenos.

 

_“DongWookie…  ven por mí y no te alejes nunca más”_. Ese fue su pensamiento final antes de perder el conocimiento.

 

 

 

 ...TO CONTINUE...


	2. Recuerdos Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho haber dejado el fic así!!! >//

**_me gusta verte así… sino correspondes mis sentimientos, no temas en rechazarme. No te guardaré rencor… pero si tú decides odiarme, no pasará nada, fue mi culpa. No debí enamorarme de ti. Pero… lágrimas no, no llores por mí._ ** _–Se había levantado rápidamente para abrazarlo.- No vale la pena que sufras por mí. Yo quería hacerte feliz, pero para ser que lo único que logro es hacerte llorar. Perdón, perdón…_

_El menor se aferró con todas su fuerzas al cuerpo del mayor… sin ser capaz de detener el llanto silencioso._

**_\- Youngie-ah… lo siento tanto… en verdad._ **

_Cuando limpiaba las lágrimas… el menor sonrió débilmente con esos ojos brillantes. Cuando acarició las mejillas escuchó un suspiro y cuando rozó con sus dedos los labios vírgenes… le vio cerrar los ojos. Entonces lo supo, lentamente fue acercando su rostro, se percató del pulso acelerado, eso le brindó la confianza necesaria para fundir sus labios en el primer beso…_

_Tan suaves, temblorosos, ansiosos… una presión amable, lentamente esperó a que se acostumbrara al tacto de sus labios, posteriormente la caricia se hizo más tangible, más profundo pidiendo permiso para continuar… la respuesta no demoró. Tuvo acceso a la boca del menor que inexperto intentó corresponder al beso._

_El sutil sabor a miel impregnó su paladar. En cuestión de segundos se volvió adictivo… el beso se volvía intenso pero sin dejar de ser gentil. Explorando la cavidad virginal, recorriendo cada centímetro, invitando a la tímida lengua a jugar… un suspiro fue liberado. Las manos pequeñas tiraban insistentes para acercarlo más._

**_\- Te Amo…_ ** _-Volvió a repetir cuando finalmente el beso terminó, lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos y esperaba poder continuar así._

**_\- Yo, también, Te Amo, hyung… pero tengo miedo… de lo que pueda pasar._ **

**_\- Descuida, yo te protegeré… no estás solo, me tienes a mí._ **

**_\- Temo más por usted, que por mí… su carrera, su familia, sus sueños…._ **

**_\- El único temor que me preocupa, honestamente es que dejes de amarme._ **

**_\- Tengo miedo de no poder estar a su lado… que nos separen. No quiero alejarme…_ **

**_\- Eso no pasará, mientras me ames, yo tendré fuerzas para luchar contra el mundo entero._ **

**_\- Hyung…_ **

**_\- No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja Dong YoungBae?_ **

**_\- Sí… acepto._ ** _–Un sonrojado y avergonzado YoungBae respondió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Se7en._

**_\- Gracias… te prometo que dedicaré mi vida en hacerte feliz._ **

**_\- De acuerdo… hyung._ **

**_\- Bien… ahora, vayamos quitando la formalidad… mi nombre es DongWook, llámame así… y deja el usted. No somos extraños, ahora somos pareja… háblame de tú. ¿De acuerdo Youngie-ah?_ **

**_\- Lo que tú digas… Dongie…._ **

**_\- Así me gusta._ ** _-Le besó la frente.- **Te amo, Te amo… Mi pequeño YoungBae… Mi Taeyang…**_

**~~~ FIN DEL RECUERDO ~~~**

**~~~ RECUERDO DE 2008 ~~~**

**_\- Hola, Te extrañé mucho pequeño Youngie-ah… ¿No me das la bienvenida?_ **

**_\- P-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? El tour termina hasta el mes que viene… ¿Dejaste el trabajo? ¡Dios mío! Tu manager ha de estar hecho una furia…_ **

****

_Lo abrazó fuertemente y le robó un beso rápido… sonrió complacido. Tenía ojeras profundas, estaba mucho más pálido… al menor eso le preocupó._

**_\- Te extrañaba tanto y en tu llamada me dijiste que estabas triste, no pude evitarlo… adelanté todo el trabajo, inclusive el extra. Está bien… el manager me dejó libre._ **

**_\- Siempre te digo que te extraño… pero no es para que hagas eso… te descuidas. No quiero que te pase algo malo._ **

**_\- Me duele no poder estar contigo. No lo soporto, así como tú no lo soportas…_ **

**_\- No hagas eso… por favor._ **

_Una sonrisa se iluminó, las manos bajaron a la cintura esbelta que sujetó con fuerza. Volvió a besarlo intensamente…_

**_\- Vamos a tu apartamento… necesitas dormir._ **

**_\- ¿Tú cómo has estado? ¿Y los chicos?_ ** _–Refunfuñó._

**_\- Bien, apenas termine Ji y T.O.P regresamos a Japón._ **

**_\- Entonces no desempacaré…_ **

**_\- ¿Cuándo llegaste…?_ **

_Una sonrisa traviesa respondió…_

**_\- ¿Acabas de llegar…? DongWook te lo he dicho muchas veces…_ **

**_\- No importa… iré contigo… a donde sea que vayas…_ **

**_\- No puedes…_ **

**_\- Sí, sí puedo… estoy de vacaciones, nadie va a impedírmelo… ¿Acaso me prohibirán ir de vacaciones a Japón?_ **

**_\- ¿Y tu familia? ¿No decías que deseabas verlos, tus padres, tus hermanas y tus sobrinos…?_ **

**_\- Que esperen un poco más, quiero estar con mi novio…_ **

_YoungBae no lo pudo evitar… sonrió al escuchar esas palabras._

**_\- Te Amo…_ **

**_\- Yo Te Amo más…_ **

 

**~~~ FIN DEL RECUERDO ~~~**

 

...Continuará...

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER!


	3. Recuerdos Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^nuevamente!!!
> 
> Gracias x leer!

**CAPÍTULO 03-BAÚL DE RECUERDOS (Parte 2)**

**_Los recuerdos de nuestro amor pasado están jugando conmigo,_ **

**_Una vez más, una vez más,_ **

**_Que acabemos solo así no lo puedo creer,_ **

**_A este ritmo, ¿Qué hago con todas las numerosas promesas?_ **

**_¿Qué hago?_ **

**DAYDREAM- SUPER JUNIOR**

**_~~~SEGUNDO RECUERDO: 2008 ~~~_ **

_\- ¡Hola Hyung!_

_Un sonriente Taeyang con maletas en mano llegaba al hotel donde Se7en se hospedaba… el personal de staff del solista impresionado niegan resignados._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí…?_

_\- Vine a verte, me quedaré contigo. ¿Sabes no pensé que llegar hasta aquí fuera tan complicado? Debo estudiar más chino mandarín, el taxi me cobró cien dólares… es un robo. Menos mal que no me estafó. Porque el que tomé del aeropuerto me estaba llevando a quién sabe dónde, entonces me bajé a la fuerza porque no quería detenerse y tomé otro. Lo bueno es que un turista extranjero me ayudó, sabía inglés…_

_\- ¿Viniste solo…?_

_\- Sí…_

_\- ¡No esas irresponsable Taeyang! –Reprendió fuertemente.- ¡Te lo he dicho!_

_\- Entonces ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_\- ¿Quién sabe que estás aquí…?_

_\- Mmhm… cuando me vine, nadie…_

_\- ¡¿Cómo que nadie…?! Dejaste Seúl sin avisar…_

_\- ¡No me regañes, no soy un niño!_

_\- Pero te comportas como uno…_

_\- ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! JiYong está pudriéndose en ese cuarto de grabación, T.O.P quién sabe dónde anda, DaeSung graba Family Outing… y SeungRi… es aburrido. Estaba solo en el apartamento, la sala de grabación ya olía horrible, claro con Teddy y su centenar de cajetillas de cigarros baratos y decena de vasos de café americano junto a esas porquerías llenas de calorías… solo peleaba con Ji sobre el auto tune, el sintetizador, los niveles de música, las combinaciones y esas cosas… era un cero a la izquierda. Me fui y ni cuenta se dio… Boss estaba con mi familia. No tenía ganas de verlos… así que decidí que lo mejor era ir con mi novio. Pero veo que no soy bienvenido, no te preocupes… si tantas molestias te causo… me regreso por donde vine._

_Dio media vuelta, apenas dio un par de pasos cuando una mano sujetó su brazo y lo atrajo._

_\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Tae…? –Suspiró agotado, abrazó al menor._

_\- Te enojas conmigo cuando te visito… siempre, pero no me permites regañarte a ti cuando haces el trabajo de dos meses en dos semanas. Eres injusto._

_\- Es diferente Tae… Yo soy un adulto, cumplo con mis deberes y tomo las vacaciones que me servirán para reponerme de la carga acumulada. Tú eres un pequeño imprudente._

_\- ¡Dongie…!_

_\- Estamos en Beijín, tienes suerte… en la tarde saldremos por carretera a una provincia, allá haría una corta presentación, seguiríamos hasta otra ciudad donde tomaríamos un vuelo a Hong-Kong, pero solo sería temporal mi presentación será en una provincia… ¿Entiendes…? Saliste del país sin avisar a nadie y mucho menos sin AUTORIZACIÓN, no sabes chino, te embarcaste SOLO, sin compañía. ¿Qué tal si te hubiera ocurrido algo malo? Con lo que me constaste de tu aventura para llegar al hotel me aterra que andes por solo por ahí… ¿Y si te hubieran descubierto las Fans? YoungBae… no puedes seguir haciendo eso… Te lo pasé de Taiwán, de Singapur y Japón… pero esto… es demasiado. No lo vuelvas hacer… ¿De acuerdo? Por lo menos avísame cuando llegues al aeropuerto, para ir por ti._

_\- Está bien… pero entonces ya no será sorpresa._

_-Déjalo así Youngie…_

_\- Bueno, pero quita esa cara… tengo hambre, ¿Ya comieron?_

_\- Estábamos yendo al restaurante._

_\- Qué bueno…_

_El sonido del celular detuvo la caminata, era una llamada que tenía Se7en._

_\- Es JiYong…_

_\- Qué rápido, antes demoraba dos o tres días en descubrir que no estaba en el país._

_El mayor suspiró, indicó al staff que se adelantara, no quería testigos de lo que estaba por avecinarse._

_\- Hola…_

_“Hyung siento molestar mucho… ¿YoungBae está contigo ahora?”_

_\- Sí… acaba de llegar. Como había escuchado que estaban sin actividades pensé que sería bueno que viniera conmigo unos días. Lo cuidaré bien y lo llevo personalmente al aeropuerto, pero si ya surgió algún trabajo enseguida vamos hasta la agencia…_

_“No se preocupe, ¿podría pasármelo? Tengo que hablar con él”_

_Taeyang escuchó aquello y negó con la cabeza, pero el mayor insistió…_

_\- Afronta tus problemas…_

_\- Que malo eres… -Tomó de mala gana el móvil y suspiro antes de hablar.- Sí…_

_“¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DESAPARECER DE ESA MANERA, AH? ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, ESTÚPIDO, TARADO… ARGGG… NO PUEDO TRABAJAR EN PAZ PORQUE AL MENOR DESCUIDO TE ESFUMAS…”_

_\- Estabas MUY OCUPADO con Teddy… no quise ser mal tercio…_

_“NO ME VENGAS CON TUS ESTUPIDECES… ¡TE LO DIJE! VAMOS A GRABAR EN CUANTO TERMINE LOS ARREGLOS, T.O.P REGRESÓ DE INCHEON, SEUNGRI DEJÓ LA ESCUELA Y DAE ACABA DE LLEGAR… TODOS ESTAMOS AQUÍ, PREPARADOS… Y CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACERLO, RESULTA SER QUE EL GRUPO AHORA ES DE CUATRO MIEMBROS Y EL VOCALISTA PRINCIPAL NO ESTÁ. TE MANDO A BUSCAR POR TODAS PARTES Y NADIE SABE A QUE INFIERNO TE METISTE. Y ¿QUÉ CREES? LLEGA EL MANAGER HISTERÍCO ARMANDOME BRONCA PORQUE EN LA RED ANDAN IMÁGENES TUYAS ¡EN EL AEROPUERTO DE CHINA! SOLTANDOSE EL RUMOR DE QUE BIGBANG ESTÁ TRABAJANDO EN CHINA… ¿PODRÍAS RECORDARME CUANDO DECIDÍ GRABAR EN CHINA? ¡DEMONIOS YOUNGBAE! Y PARA COLMO TU NOVIO TIENE QUE MENTIR POR TI ¡AL MENOS TEN EL VALOR PARA DAR LA CARA! ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, TARADO! ¡EXIJO TU TRASERO AQUÍ EN LA AGENCIA PASADO MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA!… ¡Y SERÁS EL ÚLTIMO EN GRABAR SUS PARTES! ¿ENTENDISTE?”_

_\- Sí…_

_“Como sea… pásame a Se7en hyung, no tiene porque lidiar con tus tonterías…”_

_\- Quiere hablar contigo… -Regresó el celular a su dueño._

_\- Soy se7en…_

_“Hyung… felicidades por su Tour, he escuchado que ha sido todo un éxito. Me alegro por usted…”_

_\- JiYong… deja las formalidades… no te enojes tanto con Tae, ya te dije que fue mi culpa, por no haberte avisado antes que me lo llevaba._

_“No… no tienes que mentirme hyung… YoungBae es demasiado inmaduro aun. No es la primera vez… en fin, eso lo arreglaré con él. Necesito que mañana lo envíe de regreso, tenemos que grabar… siento mucho las molestias que le está causando mi mejor amigo.”_

_\- Perdóname tú a mí… por no negarle nada…_

_“La culpa es de YoungBae, ya no es un niño”_

_\- ¿Cómo han estado todos? Me los saludas._

_“No te preocupes, así será… Gracias por cuidar del tonto de Youngie, te lo encargo mucho… espero que pronto nos reunamos para tomar algo”_

_\- Espero que así sea… yo invito._

_“Ya veremos luego… bueno, hyung, no quiero molestar más. Cuídate y tengas éxito en todo el Tour.”_

_\- Igualmente JiYong…_

_La llamada terminó y la pareja se quedó en silencio…_

_\- Tae…_

_\- Al menos se le bajará el coraje cuando llegue…_

_\- Tae…_

_\- Vayamos a comer… -YoungBae sonrió tiernamente y lo besó fugazmente._

_\- Por favor… no hagas más este tipo de cosas, preocupas a todos… Te Amo. Si algo te pasara me volvería loco… tenlo presente… si tú no estás más en mi vida, yo me muero._

_El menor se ruborizó, bajó la mirada avergonzado…_

_\- Mañana te llevaré al aeropuerto… te disculparás con tu líder y aceptarás el castigo sin replicar. ¿De cuerdo? Pórtate bien…_

_\- Sí…_

****

**_~~~ FIN DE RECUERDO~~~_ **

**_~~~ FINALES DE 2009 ~~~_ **

_\- ¿Por qué has estado evitándome DongWook? –El tono de reproche fue demasiado obvio._

_\- No te estoy evitando amor…_

_\- Por supuesto que sí… ¡No contestas mis llamadas! ¡No respondes mis mensajes!_

_\- Tae… estoy trabajando…_

_\- Claro, eso dices tú… pero la verdad es que ya no quieres saber de mí. No te importo más…_

_\- Eso no es cierto… eres lo más importante para mí…_

_\- ¡Mentira! Desde hace un mes te volviste más frío… desde que regresaste de EE UU cambiaste mucho, ya no eres el mismo de antes. Ya no me llamas, ya no me buscas, ya… ¿Ya no me amas?_

_\- TE AMO. No te pongas así… ¿Qué ocurre?_

_\- Dímelo tú… -Arroja una revista de chismes en cuya portada estaba la gran imagen de Se7en junto a su novia. En un restaurante._

_\- Youngie… habíamos hablado de esto antes… era necesario. Estabas de acuerdo para alejar sospechas cuando nos descubrieron juntos de vacaciones en New York y la vez en que pasaste tus días libres en mi departamento._

_\- Sí, pero eso es demasiado… no me gusta que estés muy cerca de ella, no me gusta verte con otras personas…_

_\- A mí tampoco me gusta cuando sales sin camisa en los shows o sesiones de fotos. También me molesta que pases tiempo con esos “amigos” tuyos de LA, no, no solo me molesta… me hierve la sangre… que las personas miren tu cuerpo cuando solo yo tengo ese derecho._

_DongWook se acercó al menor que le daba la espalda. Lo atrapó de manera fiera, pegando su cuerpo…_

_\- Eres mío. –Susurró ronco al oído del menor.- Te Amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti. Duele no estar a tu lado. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí…? Si te dedico cada amanecer y anochecer. Por ti respiro y por ti vivo… Mi pequeño YoungBae…_

_\- DongWookie… tengo miedo… de perderte, de que todos se enteren de nuestra relación, tengo tanto miedo que estoy volviéndome loco, ¿Y si esto está mal? ¿Qué pasará…? Tu familia y la mía… tu carrera y la mía… tus amigos y los míos… nuestros sueños. El trabajo tan duro, los sacrificios que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí… pero no quiero estar sin ti. No sería capaz de soportarlo._

_\- Vayamos a EE UU… tengo contactos, conozco gente… tengo el dinero suficiente… puedo darte la vida que te mereces, ven conmigo… dejemos todo atrás. Cuando termine nuestro contrato con YG Ent. Alejémonos de aquí… toma mi mano… yo tampoco puedo más con las mentiras, con los secretos… quiero gritar al mundo entero que nos amamos, pero no pienso obligarte a nada. Por eso… vayámonos juntos a vivir sin preocuparnos de nada… Tú y Yo… siempre._

_\- Pero… yo… mis padres… mi carrera… mi trabajo. No soy capaz de irme así como si nada. No quiero irme._

_\- Está bien Mi SOL, yo iré a dónde sea que vayas… eres mi otra mitad. No te preocupes… ya encontraré otra manera…_

_\- Lo… gracias… Te Amo._

_Taeyang buscó los labios del mayor que pronto se unieron en un beso intenso, desesperado, insatisfecho y temeroso._

****

**_~~~ FIN DEL RECUERDO ~~~_ **

**_~~~ PRIMAVERA 2010 ~~~_ **

_\- ¿A dónde me llevas? Dongie… no veo nada. Cuidado, no vayas a soltarme._

_\- Confía en mí Youngie… solo confía en mí…_

_Una risita nerviosa escapó de los labios del menor, sujetaba con fuerza la mano que lo sostenía, desde que habían salido de la agencia una venda había oscurecido su vista. Inquieto, moría por saber la sorpresa que había preparado el otro._

_\- Woohah!!! ¿Qué haces…?_

_\- Tan solo cargo en vilo a mi novio…hay que ascender para llegar a los cielos._

_\- ¡No! Bájame…_

_\- ¿A qué le temes? Estás conmigo. Yo te protegeré…_

_Se quedó quieto el menor… avergonzado por la situación, escuchaba los pasos y percibía la inclinación, estaban subiendo escaleras. Esperaba conteniendo la emoción y la respiración._

_\- ¿Ya llegamos…?_

_\- Ya casi… ¿Youngie, Me Amas?_

_\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Claro que Te Amo._

_Al final terminó el ascenso, suavemente fue depositado a suelo firme, no liberó la mano del mayor, continuó sujetándola con fuerzas. Una corriente fría de viento le indicó que estaban a campo abierto. Podría ser una terraza, azotea o algo parecido._

_Sin embargo, le soltaron con gentileza, ya que la venda fue  poco a poco retirada._

_\- Espero que te guste…_

_Al abrir los ojos un suelo de cristal indicaba la iluminación en las plantas inferiores. No se equivocaba, era una terraza, cubierta de pequeñas velas aromáticas… al centro, estaba puesta elegantemente una mesa para dos, una botella de champagne importada, una rosa roja descansaba sobre la vajilla, al mirar arriba, estaba el hermoso cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas y una luna llena brillante._

_\- Feliz Aniversario… Aunque aparentemente solo es una cena, tengo reservados a un hotel de Montecarlo por dos semanas. ¿Qué dices…? Ya le dije a JiYong que te robo por varios días. Estuvo de acuerdo. Así que después de la cena nos espera un vuelo._

_\- Oh… DongWook… no debiste… en verdad._

_\- Pero quería hacerlo especial…_

_\- A mí no me importa mucho a donde celebremos… solo quiero estar contigo. –Se volvió para mirarlo.- También traje algo para ti… no es la gran cosa, pero…_

_Caminaron hasta la mesa, el mayor tiró de la silla indicando al otro que tomara asiento. Avergonzado se dejó hacer, y cuando vio al otro acomodarse se percató de ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Se sentía bien hacer feliz a Se7en._

_A una seña, un par de meseros sirvieron el banquete, comieron bajo las estrellas, a Taeyang le gustaba mucho, le era imposible suprimir una sonrisa enamorada. Se maravillaba tanto del momento que parecía un pequeño fascinado… todo le causaba emoción. El mayor se puso de pie, mientras recitaba algún fragmento de una canción sirvió dos copas de champagne…_

_\- Quiero brindar por este momento especial… han sido maravillosos momentos lo que me has obsequiado a tu lado. Muchas gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad, soy un hombre muy feliz… espero haberte hecho feliz también. Hemos roto todos los esquemas nunca antes vistos. Nuestra relación ha llegado tan lejos como ninguna en nuestro tipo de vida. Años de estar juntos y siento como si fuera la primera vez que declaré mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Quiero brindar por la felicidad y el amor que he recibido… quiero brindar por tenerte a mi lado y deseo que así sea hasta el final de mi vida. Quiero morir en tus brazos. ¿YoungBae… tú también lo deseas?_

_\- Más que nada en el mundo. Solo quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero terminar mi vida junto a la tuya… y quiero morir a tu lado, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos._

_Sonrieron, sus copas chocaron suavemente y bebieron el contenido lentamente._

_\- Ahora… el postre._

_\- E-Espera… yo quiero darte mi obsequio… -Sacó una pequeña caja plateada. La entregó a su destinatario.- Lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti._

_\- ¿Puedo…? –El menor asintió nervioso…_

_En el interior había una fina cadena de eslabones de platino, el dije… aunque era un siete al reverso estaban las iniciales de sus nombres entrelazadas…_

_La sonrisa de felicidad del mayor nunca la olvidaría Taeyang… tomó entre sus dedos la alhaja, se volvió a él._

_\- ¿Podrías ayudarme…? –Se arrodilló para que el otro no se moviera, cuando aceptó, rápidamente comenzó a abrir su camisa._

_\- ¿Q-Qué haces…? –Cuestionó sonrojado._

_\- Mi regalo para ti._

_Cuando terminó de poner la cadena alrededor del cuello de Se7en, este bajó el saco y la camisa de su traje quedando en camiseta, mostró su brazo izquierdo… en el bícep estaba tatuada la clave de SOL con alas, rodeado de llamas en forma de la estrella solar._

_\- Oh, por Dios… -Instintivamente sus dedos comenzaron a tocar la figura._

_\- ¿Te gusta…? –Sonrió satisfecho._

_\- ¿Acaso…?_

_\- Sí… es permanente. Mi amor hacia ti ha quedado inmortalizado en mi cuerpo._

_\- P-Pero… ¿y el manager? ¿Los demás…?_

_\- Tranquilo… al manager no le quedó más que resignarse. Y por los demás ya tengo una cuartada. La Música es tan importante en mi vida que debía plasmarla en mi piel como un recuerdo perpetuo, y claro, la clave de sol es muy famosa. Mi deseo ferviente de volar alto apoyado de la música. ¿Ves…? Palabras más, palabras menos… nadie sospechará. ¿Te gusta…?_

_\- ¿Es enserio? ¡Me encanta…! Te tatuaste por mí… -Fascinado acariciaba el tatuaje._

_\- No, me tatué tu nombre artístico… Mi radiante SOL… eres la música que da vida a mi corazón. La estrella que guía mi camino, mi clave preciada, mi nota favorita… Me he marcado como tuyo._

_\- Yo también quiero uno…_

_\- No creo que te guste, es un tanto incomodo._

_\- En el futuro, porque ahora… no me dejan._

_De repente Se7en tomó el rostro del menor para besarlo profundamente… el otro pronto correspondió al gesto, lo abrazó con fuerzas… sentían la necesidad de fundirse en uno._

_\- Te Amo…  -Susurró sobre sus labios. En respuesta le besaron con fiereza._

**_~~~ FIN DEL RECUERDO ~~~_ **

**_~~~ RECUERDO ~~~_ **

_\- ¿Recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste si quería ir contigo a EE UU cuando nuestro contrato con la agencia termine…? –Acurrucados en un sofá veían la TV._

_\- Te dije que no te preocuparas…_

_\- No… LO HE PENSADO MUCHO… Yo iré contigo. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario. ¿Querías que nos fuéramos lejos? Entonces, vayámonos._

_\- ¿Q-Qué…?_

_\- El CEO nos reunió en grupo, nuestro contrato ya finalizó… nos preguntó si queríamos renovar, parece ser que T.O.P recibió muchas propuestas, pero estoy seguro que a dónde vaya JiYong le seguirá. En cuanto al DaeRi… es difícil… DaeSung piensa en retirarse del medio… y SeungRi quiere enfocarse en su Academia. Serán los pequeños, pero son tan tercos… y testarudos. Creo que hubo algo entre ellos, pero igual y son tonterías mías. No se ha dicho nada aun… así que… si todavía tienes planes de ir a EE UU… es el momento. No renovaré…_

_\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –El tono fue neutro, acariciaba la cabeza recargada en su hombro._

_\- He sido muy egoísta contigo. Siempre preocupándome por mis propios problemas… y nunca me había puesto a pensar en ti. Quiero que seas muy feliz, quiero que seas feliz a mi lado… no pienso cortarte las alas, vayamos a Estados Unidos. Hagamos una vida nueva, libres de ataduras._

_Se7en dulcemente lo alejó mirándole seriamente, esa mirada le causó nerviosismo a Taeyang… su novio no sonreía._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre…? ¿Ya no quieres eso? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo mal?_

_\- Te Amo… no quiero que tires por tierra tu carrera Taeyang. Me costó trabajo entender que tú aun tienes mucho que vivir. Honestamente mi carrera como cantante no me importa, mi tiempo ya pasó, soy historia… no me siento mal porque hice todo mi esfuerzo. Pero tú no. Todavía tienes mucho por delante. Ya llevas dos discos solista, pero veo que en ti, el CEO y los inversionistas ven un futuro prometedor. Es el fruto de tus esfuerzos, de tus sacrificios… no quiero ser tu ruina. Yo te esperaré…_

_\- Me asustas. ¿Por qué dices eso…? ¿Hay algo que deba saber DongWook?_

_\- Nada amor, nada… -Le sonrió cariñosamente, pero había algo en esos ojos amorosos, había algo en esa sonrisa melancólica.  Un dolor en su pecho le tomó por sorpresa._

_\- Si tú no renuevas, yo tampoco lo haré… si tú vas a Estados unidos, yo iré… pero si no vas, tampoco iré…_

_\- No… tú debes renovar. Tienes un futuro seguro en la Agencia… puedes llegar a ser una gran estrella internacional, como cuando de niño soñabas ser._

_Taeyang se levantó aterrado, ese malestar no se iba. Lo miró ansioso…_

_\- Ese niño todavía no te conocía, ese niño no estaba enamorado de ti. Ahora las cosas son muy distintas… ahora te necesito… TE AMO. Me gusta amarte… no quiero dejar de hacerlo, asi como tampoco acepto la idea de estar separados. Tal vez fui un estúpido al dejar que la opinión de los demás sea más importante que nuestra relación, pero maduré. Aun con dudas y temores estoy dispuesto a seguirte, estoy dispuesto a confesarle al mundo que te amo._

_\- Me haces muy feliz… -Lo abrazó, lo sintió muy angustiado.- Pero no es necesario…_

_\- DongWook, por favor… dime ¿Qué ocurre?_

_\- Quiero lo mejor para ti._

_\- ¿Qué pasa…?_

_\- Nada, no te mortifiques. Todo estará bien._

_¿Por qué esas palabras sonaron vacías…? ¿Por qué dolían tanto?_

_\- ¿Qué hiciste…? ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Me vas a abandonar? –Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, se desbordaron angustiosas por sus mejillas, estaba temblando._

_Se7en lo estrechó con fuerza… intentando calmarlo._

_\- No llores… no me gusta verte llorar. Por favor, tranquilízate… no pasa nada._

_\- No es cierto… Algo malo ocurre. Y tú no me lo quieres decir. Por favor… por favor no me dejes._

_\- Yo nunca te dejaré…_

_\- ¿Qué ocurre…? Dímelo… confía en mí._

_\- Renovemos con YG Ent._

_\- ¿Q-Qué dices…? P-Pero… si tú…_

_\- Días atrás también fui requerido por el CEO… hizo una propuesta en mi contrato de renovación muy interesante. Todavía no acepto, quería saber primero tu postura. Pensé que seguiría igual que antes…_

_\- ¿Estás seguro…? Yo iré contigo… lo he decidido. Ahora somos Tú y Yo._

_\- Lo mejor para ti es continuar en YG Ent., a mí en lo personal no me molesta renovar, sobre todo a mi edad. Es lo mejor que me puede pasar. Así que firmemos una vez más con ellos._

_\- De acuerdo… firmemos nuevamente. Pero si llegas…_

_\- No te preocupes, estoy firme en mi decisión._

_\- Te Amo DongWook…_

_\- Te Amo Mi pequeño YoungBae. –El menor se aferró al cuerpo de Se7en… sentía que algo andaba mal. Había más del asunto… le dolía pensar si quiera en que no lo volviera a ver nunca más._

_Lo abrazó intentando calmar a su corazón vulnerable. Era como caminar entre las tinieblas… era como estar ciego y que de repente la mano del lazarillo desapareciera dejándolo a la deriva._

**_~~~ FIN DEL RECUERDO ~~~_ **

 


	4. Recuerdos Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^nuevamente!!!
> 
> Gracias x leer!

**CAPÍTULO 03-BAÚL DE RECUERDOS (Parte 2)**

**_Los recuerdos de nuestro amor pasado están jugando conmigo,_ **

**_Una vez más, una vez más,_ **

**_Que acabemos solo así no lo puedo creer,_ **

**_A este ritmo, ¿Qué hago con todas las numerosas promesas?_ **

**_¿Qué hago?_ **

**DAYDREAM- SUPER JUNIOR**

**_~~~SEGUNDO RECUERDO: 2008 ~~~_ **

_\- ¡Hola Hyung!_

_Un sonriente Taeyang con maletas en mano llegaba al hotel donde Se7en se hospedaba… el personal de staff del solista impresionado niegan resignados._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí…?_

_\- Vine a verte, me quedaré contigo. ¿Sabes no pensé que llegar hasta aquí fuera tan complicado? Debo estudiar más chino mandarín, el taxi me cobró cien dólares… es un robo. Menos mal que no me estafó. Porque el que tomé del aeropuerto me estaba llevando a quién sabe dónde, entonces me bajé a la fuerza porque no quería detenerse y tomé otro. Lo bueno es que un turista extranjero me ayudó, sabía inglés…_

_\- ¿Viniste solo…?_

_\- Sí…_

_\- ¡No esas irresponsable Taeyang! –Reprendió fuertemente.- ¡Te lo he dicho!_

_\- Entonces ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_\- ¿Quién sabe que estás aquí…?_

_\- Mmhm… cuando me vine, nadie…_

_\- ¡¿Cómo que nadie…?! Dejaste Seúl sin avisar…_

_\- ¡No me regañes, no soy un niño!_

_\- Pero te comportas como uno…_

_\- ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! JiYong está pudriéndose en ese cuarto de grabación, T.O.P quién sabe dónde anda, DaeSung graba Family Outing… y SeungRi… es aburrido. Estaba solo en el apartamento, la sala de grabación ya olía horrible, claro con Teddy y su centenar de cajetillas de cigarros baratos y decena de vasos de café americano junto a esas porquerías llenas de calorías… solo peleaba con Ji sobre el auto tune, el sintetizador, los niveles de música, las combinaciones y esas cosas… era un cero a la izquierda. Me fui y ni cuenta se dio… Boss estaba con mi familia. No tenía ganas de verlos… así que decidí que lo mejor era ir con mi novio. Pero veo que no soy bienvenido, no te preocupes… si tantas molestias te causo… me regreso por donde vine._

_Dio media vuelta, apenas dio un par de pasos cuando una mano sujetó su brazo y lo atrajo._

_\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Tae…? –Suspiró agotado, abrazó al menor._

_\- Te enojas conmigo cuando te visito… siempre, pero no me permites regañarte a ti cuando haces el trabajo de dos meses en dos semanas. Eres injusto._

_\- Es diferente Tae… Yo soy un adulto, cumplo con mis deberes y tomo las vacaciones que me servirán para reponerme de la carga acumulada. Tú eres un pequeño imprudente._

_\- ¡Dongie…!_

_\- Estamos en Beijín, tienes suerte… en la tarde saldremos por carretera a una provincia, allá haría una corta presentación, seguiríamos hasta otra ciudad donde tomaríamos un vuelo a Hong-Kong, pero solo sería temporal mi presentación será en una provincia… ¿Entiendes…? Saliste del país sin avisar a nadie y mucho menos sin AUTORIZACIÓN, no sabes chino, te embarcaste SOLO, sin compañía. ¿Qué tal si te hubiera ocurrido algo malo? Con lo que me constaste de tu aventura para llegar al hotel me aterra que andes por solo por ahí… ¿Y si te hubieran descubierto las Fans? YoungBae… no puedes seguir haciendo eso… Te lo pasé de Taiwán, de Singapur y Japón… pero esto… es demasiado. No lo vuelvas hacer… ¿De acuerdo? Por lo menos avísame cuando llegues al aeropuerto, para ir por ti._

_\- Está bien… pero entonces ya no será sorpresa._

_-Déjalo así Youngie…_

_\- Bueno, pero quita esa cara… tengo hambre, ¿Ya comieron?_

_\- Estábamos yendo al restaurante._

_\- Qué bueno…_

_El sonido del celular detuvo la caminata, era una llamada que tenía Se7en._

_\- Es JiYong…_

_\- Qué rápido, antes demoraba dos o tres días en descubrir que no estaba en el país._

_El mayor suspiró, indicó al staff que se adelantara, no quería testigos de lo que estaba por avecinarse._

_\- Hola…_

_“Hyung siento molestar mucho… ¿YoungBae está contigo ahora?”_

_\- Sí… acaba de llegar. Como había escuchado que estaban sin actividades pensé que sería bueno que viniera conmigo unos días. Lo cuidaré bien y lo llevo personalmente al aeropuerto, pero si ya surgió algún trabajo enseguida vamos hasta la agencia…_

_“No se preocupe, ¿podría pasármelo? Tengo que hablar con él”_

_Taeyang escuchó aquello y negó con la cabeza, pero el mayor insistió…_

_\- Afronta tus problemas…_

_\- Que malo eres… -Tomó de mala gana el móvil y suspiro antes de hablar.- Sí…_

_“¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DESAPARECER DE ESA MANERA, AH? ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, ESTÚPIDO, TARADO… ARGGG… NO PUEDO TRABAJAR EN PAZ PORQUE AL MENOR DESCUIDO TE ESFUMAS…”_

_\- Estabas MUY OCUPADO con Teddy… no quise ser mal tercio…_

_“NO ME VENGAS CON TUS ESTUPIDECES… ¡TE LO DIJE! VAMOS A GRABAR EN CUANTO TERMINE LOS ARREGLOS, T.O.P REGRESÓ DE INCHEON, SEUNGRI DEJÓ LA ESCUELA Y DAE ACABA DE LLEGAR… TODOS ESTAMOS AQUÍ, PREPARADOS… Y CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACERLO, RESULTA SER QUE EL GRUPO AHORA ES DE CUATRO MIEMBROS Y EL VOCALISTA PRINCIPAL NO ESTÁ. TE MANDO A BUSCAR POR TODAS PARTES Y NADIE SABE A QUE INFIERNO TE METISTE. Y ¿QUÉ CREES? LLEGA EL MANAGER HISTERÍCO ARMANDOME BRONCA PORQUE EN LA RED ANDAN IMÁGENES TUYAS ¡EN EL AEROPUERTO DE CHINA! SOLTANDOSE EL RUMOR DE QUE BIGBANG ESTÁ TRABAJANDO EN CHINA… ¿PODRÍAS RECORDARME CUANDO DECIDÍ GRABAR EN CHINA? ¡DEMONIOS YOUNGBAE! Y PARA COLMO TU NOVIO TIENE QUE MENTIR POR TI ¡AL MENOS TEN EL VALOR PARA DAR LA CARA! ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, TARADO! ¡EXIJO TU TRASERO AQUÍ EN LA AGENCIA PASADO MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA!… ¡Y SERÁS EL ÚLTIMO EN GRABAR SUS PARTES! ¿ENTENDISTE?”_

_\- Sí…_

_“Como sea… pásame a Se7en hyung, no tiene porque lidiar con tus tonterías…”_

_\- Quiere hablar contigo… -Regresó el celular a su dueño._

_\- Soy se7en…_

_“Hyung… felicidades por su Tour, he escuchado que ha sido todo un éxito. Me alegro por usted…”_

_\- JiYong… deja las formalidades… no te enojes tanto con Tae, ya te dije que fue mi culpa, por no haberte avisado antes que me lo llevaba._

_“No… no tienes que mentirme hyung… YoungBae es demasiado inmaduro aun. No es la primera vez… en fin, eso lo arreglaré con él. Necesito que mañana lo envíe de regreso, tenemos que grabar… siento mucho las molestias que le está causando mi mejor amigo.”_

_\- Perdóname tú a mí… por no negarle nada…_

_“La culpa es de YoungBae, ya no es un niño”_

_\- ¿Cómo han estado todos? Me los saludas._

_“No te preocupes, así será… Gracias por cuidar del tonto de Youngie, te lo encargo mucho… espero que pronto nos reunamos para tomar algo”_

_\- Espero que así sea… yo invito._

_“Ya veremos luego… bueno, hyung, no quiero molestar más. Cuídate y tengas éxito en todo el Tour.”_

_\- Igualmente JiYong…_

_La llamada terminó y la pareja se quedó en silencio…_

_\- Tae…_

_\- Al menos se le bajará el coraje cuando llegue…_

_\- Tae…_

_\- Vayamos a comer… -YoungBae sonrió tiernamente y lo besó fugazmente._

_\- Por favor… no hagas más este tipo de cosas, preocupas a todos… Te Amo. Si algo te pasara me volvería loco… tenlo presente… si tú no estás más en mi vida, yo me muero._

_El menor se ruborizó, bajó la mirada avergonzado…_

_\- Mañana te llevaré al aeropuerto… te disculparás con tu líder y aceptarás el castigo sin replicar. ¿De cuerdo? Pórtate bien…_

_\- Sí…_

****

**_~~~ FIN DE RECUERDO~~~_ **

**_~~~ FINALES DE 2009 ~~~_ **

_\- ¿Por qué has estado evitándome DongWook? –El tono de reproche fue demasiado obvio._

_\- No te estoy evitando amor…_

_\- Por supuesto que sí… ¡No contestas mis llamadas! ¡No respondes mis mensajes!_

_\- Tae… estoy trabajando…_

_\- Claro, eso dices tú… pero la verdad es que ya no quieres saber de mí. No te importo más…_

_\- Eso no es cierto… eres lo más importante para mí…_

_\- ¡Mentira! Desde hace un mes te volviste más frío… desde que regresaste de EE UU cambiaste mucho, ya no eres el mismo de antes. Ya no me llamas, ya no me buscas, ya… ¿Ya no me amas?_

_\- TE AMO. No te pongas así… ¿Qué ocurre?_

_\- Dímelo tú… -Arroja una revista de chismes en cuya portada estaba la gran imagen de Se7en junto a su novia. En un restaurante._

_\- Youngie… habíamos hablado de esto antes… era necesario. Estabas de acuerdo para alejar sospechas cuando nos descubrieron juntos de vacaciones en New York y la vez en que pasaste tus días libres en mi departamento._

_\- Sí, pero eso es demasiado… no me gusta que estés muy cerca de ella, no me gusta verte con otras personas…_

_\- A mí tampoco me gusta cuando sales sin camisa en los shows o sesiones de fotos. También me molesta que pases tiempo con esos “amigos” tuyos de LA, no, no solo me molesta… me hierve la sangre… que las personas miren tu cuerpo cuando solo yo tengo ese derecho._

_DongWook se acercó al menor que le daba la espalda. Lo atrapó de manera fiera, pegando su cuerpo…_

_\- Eres mío. –Susurró ronco al oído del menor.- Te Amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti. Duele no estar a tu lado. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí…? Si te dedico cada amanecer y anochecer. Por ti respiro y por ti vivo… Mi pequeño YoungBae…_

_\- DongWookie… tengo miedo… de perderte, de que todos se enteren de nuestra relación, tengo tanto miedo que estoy volviéndome loco, ¿Y si esto está mal? ¿Qué pasará…? Tu familia y la mía… tu carrera y la mía… tus amigos y los míos… nuestros sueños. El trabajo tan duro, los sacrificios que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí… pero no quiero estar sin ti. No sería capaz de soportarlo._

_\- Vayamos a EE UU… tengo contactos, conozco gente… tengo el dinero suficiente… puedo darte la vida que te mereces, ven conmigo… dejemos todo atrás. Cuando termine nuestro contrato con YG Ent. Alejémonos de aquí… toma mi mano… yo tampoco puedo más con las mentiras, con los secretos… quiero gritar al mundo entero que nos amamos, pero no pienso obligarte a nada. Por eso… vayámonos juntos a vivir sin preocuparnos de nada… Tú y Yo… siempre._

_\- Pero… yo… mis padres… mi carrera… mi trabajo. No soy capaz de irme así como si nada. No quiero irme._

_\- Está bien Mi SOL, yo iré a dónde sea que vayas… eres mi otra mitad. No te preocupes… ya encontraré otra manera…_

_\- Lo… gracias… Te Amo._

_Taeyang buscó los labios del mayor que pronto se unieron en un beso intenso, desesperado, insatisfecho y temeroso._

****

**_~~~ FIN DEL RECUERDO ~~~_ **

**_~~~ PRIMAVERA 2010 ~~~_ **

_\- ¿A dónde me llevas? Dongie… no veo nada. Cuidado, no vayas a soltarme._

_\- Confía en mí Youngie… solo confía en mí…_

_Una risita nerviosa escapó de los labios del menor, sujetaba con fuerza la mano que lo sostenía, desde que habían salido de la agencia una venda había oscurecido su vista. Inquieto, moría por saber la sorpresa que había preparado el otro._

_\- Woohah!!! ¿Qué haces…?_

_\- Tan solo cargo en vilo a mi novio…hay que ascender para llegar a los cielos._

_\- ¡No! Bájame…_

_\- ¿A qué le temes? Estás conmigo. Yo te protegeré…_

_Se quedó quieto el menor… avergonzado por la situación, escuchaba los pasos y percibía la inclinación, estaban subiendo escaleras. Esperaba conteniendo la emoción y la respiración._

_\- ¿Ya llegamos…?_

_\- Ya casi… ¿Youngie, Me Amas?_

_\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Claro que Te Amo._

_Al final terminó el ascenso, suavemente fue depositado a suelo firme, no liberó la mano del mayor, continuó sujetándola con fuerzas. Una corriente fría de viento le indicó que estaban a campo abierto. Podría ser una terraza, azotea o algo parecido._

_Sin embargo, le soltaron con gentileza, ya que la venda fue  poco a poco retirada._

_\- Espero que te guste…_

_Al abrir los ojos un suelo de cristal indicaba la iluminación en las plantas inferiores. No se equivocaba, era una terraza, cubierta de pequeñas velas aromáticas… al centro, estaba puesta elegantemente una mesa para dos, una botella de champagne importada, una rosa roja descansaba sobre la vajilla, al mirar arriba, estaba el hermoso cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas y una luna llena brillante._

_\- Feliz Aniversario… Aunque aparentemente solo es una cena, tengo reservados a un hotel de Montecarlo por dos semanas. ¿Qué dices…? Ya le dije a JiYong que te robo por varios días. Estuvo de acuerdo. Así que después de la cena nos espera un vuelo._

_\- Oh… DongWook… no debiste… en verdad._

_\- Pero quería hacerlo especial…_

_\- A mí no me importa mucho a donde celebremos… solo quiero estar contigo. –Se volvió para mirarlo.- También traje algo para ti… no es la gran cosa, pero…_

_Caminaron hasta la mesa, el mayor tiró de la silla indicando al otro que tomara asiento. Avergonzado se dejó hacer, y cuando vio al otro acomodarse se percató de ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Se sentía bien hacer feliz a Se7en._

_A una seña, un par de meseros sirvieron el banquete, comieron bajo las estrellas, a Taeyang le gustaba mucho, le era imposible suprimir una sonrisa enamorada. Se maravillaba tanto del momento que parecía un pequeño fascinado… todo le causaba emoción. El mayor se puso de pie, mientras recitaba algún fragmento de una canción sirvió dos copas de champagne…_

_\- Quiero brindar por este momento especial… han sido maravillosos momentos lo que me has obsequiado a tu lado. Muchas gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad, soy un hombre muy feliz… espero haberte hecho feliz también. Hemos roto todos los esquemas nunca antes vistos. Nuestra relación ha llegado tan lejos como ninguna en nuestro tipo de vida. Años de estar juntos y siento como si fuera la primera vez que declaré mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Quiero brindar por la felicidad y el amor que he recibido… quiero brindar por tenerte a mi lado y deseo que así sea hasta el final de mi vida. Quiero morir en tus brazos. ¿YoungBae… tú también lo deseas?_

_\- Más que nada en el mundo. Solo quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero terminar mi vida junto a la tuya… y quiero morir a tu lado, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos._

_Sonrieron, sus copas chocaron suavemente y bebieron el contenido lentamente._

_\- Ahora… el postre._

_\- E-Espera… yo quiero darte mi obsequio… -Sacó una pequeña caja plateada. La entregó a su destinatario.- Lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti._

_\- ¿Puedo…? –El menor asintió nervioso…_

_En el interior había una fina cadena de eslabones de platino, el dije… aunque era un siete al reverso estaban las iniciales de sus nombres entrelazadas…_

_La sonrisa de felicidad del mayor nunca la olvidaría Taeyang… tomó entre sus dedos la alhaja, se volvió a él._

_\- ¿Podrías ayudarme…? –Se arrodilló para que el otro no se moviera, cuando aceptó, rápidamente comenzó a abrir su camisa._

_\- ¿Q-Qué haces…? –Cuestionó sonrojado._

_\- Mi regalo para ti._

_Cuando terminó de poner la cadena alrededor del cuello de Se7en, este bajó el saco y la camisa de su traje quedando en camiseta, mostró su brazo izquierdo… en el bícep estaba tatuada la clave de SOL con alas, rodeado de llamas en forma de la estrella solar._

_\- Oh, por Dios… -Instintivamente sus dedos comenzaron a tocar la figura._

_\- ¿Te gusta…? –Sonrió satisfecho._

_\- ¿Acaso…?_

_\- Sí… es permanente. Mi amor hacia ti ha quedado inmortalizado en mi cuerpo._

_\- P-Pero… ¿y el manager? ¿Los demás…?_

_\- Tranquilo… al manager no le quedó más que resignarse. Y por los demás ya tengo una cuartada. La Música es tan importante en mi vida que debía plasmarla en mi piel como un recuerdo perpetuo, y claro, la clave de sol es muy famosa. Mi deseo ferviente de volar alto apoyado de la música. ¿Ves…? Palabras más, palabras menos… nadie sospechará. ¿Te gusta…?_

_\- ¿Es enserio? ¡Me encanta…! Te tatuaste por mí… -Fascinado acariciaba el tatuaje._

_\- No, me tatué tu nombre artístico… Mi radiante SOL… eres la música que da vida a mi corazón. La estrella que guía mi camino, mi clave preciada, mi nota favorita… Me he marcado como tuyo._

_\- Yo también quiero uno…_

_\- No creo que te guste, es un tanto incomodo._

_\- En el futuro, porque ahora… no me dejan._

_De repente Se7en tomó el rostro del menor para besarlo profundamente… el otro pronto correspondió al gesto, lo abrazó con fuerzas… sentían la necesidad de fundirse en uno._

_\- Te Amo…  -Susurró sobre sus labios. En respuesta le besaron con fiereza._

**_~~~ FIN DEL RECUERDO ~~~_ **

**_~~~ RECUERDO ~~~_ **

_\- ¿Recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste si quería ir contigo a EE UU cuando nuestro contrato con la agencia termine…? –Acurrucados en un sofá veían la TV._

_\- Te dije que no te preocuparas…_

_\- No… LO HE PENSADO MUCHO… Yo iré contigo. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario. ¿Querías que nos fuéramos lejos? Entonces, vayámonos._

_\- ¿Q-Qué…?_

_\- El CEO nos reunió en grupo, nuestro contrato ya finalizó… nos preguntó si queríamos renovar, parece ser que T.O.P recibió muchas propuestas, pero estoy seguro que a dónde vaya JiYong le seguirá. En cuanto al DaeRi… es difícil… DaeSung piensa en retirarse del medio… y SeungRi quiere enfocarse en su Academia. Serán los pequeños, pero son tan tercos… y testarudos. Creo que hubo algo entre ellos, pero igual y son tonterías mías. No se ha dicho nada aun… así que… si todavía tienes planes de ir a EE UU… es el momento. No renovaré…_

_\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –El tono fue neutro, acariciaba la cabeza recargada en su hombro._

_\- He sido muy egoísta contigo. Siempre preocupándome por mis propios problemas… y nunca me había puesto a pensar en ti. Quiero que seas muy feliz, quiero que seas feliz a mi lado… no pienso cortarte las alas, vayamos a Estados Unidos. Hagamos una vida nueva, libres de ataduras._

_Se7en dulcemente lo alejó mirándole seriamente, esa mirada le causó nerviosismo a Taeyang… su novio no sonreía._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre…? ¿Ya no quieres eso? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo mal?_

_\- Te Amo… no quiero que tires por tierra tu carrera Taeyang. Me costó trabajo entender que tú aun tienes mucho que vivir. Honestamente mi carrera como cantante no me importa, mi tiempo ya pasó, soy historia… no me siento mal porque hice todo mi esfuerzo. Pero tú no. Todavía tienes mucho por delante. Ya llevas dos discos solista, pero veo que en ti, el CEO y los inversionistas ven un futuro prometedor. Es el fruto de tus esfuerzos, de tus sacrificios… no quiero ser tu ruina. Yo te esperaré…_

_\- Me asustas. ¿Por qué dices eso…? ¿Hay algo que deba saber DongWook?_

_\- Nada amor, nada… -Le sonrió cariñosamente, pero había algo en esos ojos amorosos, había algo en esa sonrisa melancólica.  Un dolor en su pecho le tomó por sorpresa._

_\- Si tú no renuevas, yo tampoco lo haré… si tú vas a Estados unidos, yo iré… pero si no vas, tampoco iré…_

_\- No… tú debes renovar. Tienes un futuro seguro en la Agencia… puedes llegar a ser una gran estrella internacional, como cuando de niño soñabas ser._

_Taeyang se levantó aterrado, ese malestar no se iba. Lo miró ansioso…_

_\- Ese niño todavía no te conocía, ese niño no estaba enamorado de ti. Ahora las cosas son muy distintas… ahora te necesito… TE AMO. Me gusta amarte… no quiero dejar de hacerlo, asi como tampoco acepto la idea de estar separados. Tal vez fui un estúpido al dejar que la opinión de los demás sea más importante que nuestra relación, pero maduré. Aun con dudas y temores estoy dispuesto a seguirte, estoy dispuesto a confesarle al mundo que te amo._

_\- Me haces muy feliz… -Lo abrazó, lo sintió muy angustiado.- Pero no es necesario…_

_\- DongWook, por favor… dime ¿Qué ocurre?_

_\- Quiero lo mejor para ti._

_\- ¿Qué pasa…?_

_\- Nada, no te mortifiques. Todo estará bien._

_¿Por qué esas palabras sonaron vacías…? ¿Por qué dolían tanto?_

_\- ¿Qué hiciste…? ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Me vas a abandonar? –Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, se desbordaron angustiosas por sus mejillas, estaba temblando._

_Se7en lo estrechó con fuerza… intentando calmarlo._

_\- No llores… no me gusta verte llorar. Por favor, tranquilízate… no pasa nada._

_\- No es cierto… Algo malo ocurre. Y tú no me lo quieres decir. Por favor… por favor no me dejes._

_\- Yo nunca te dejaré…_

_\- ¿Qué ocurre…? Dímelo… confía en mí._

_\- Renovemos con YG Ent._

_\- ¿Q-Qué dices…? P-Pero… si tú…_

_\- Días atrás también fui requerido por el CEO… hizo una propuesta en mi contrato de renovación muy interesante. Todavía no acepto, quería saber primero tu postura. Pensé que seguiría igual que antes…_

_\- ¿Estás seguro…? Yo iré contigo… lo he decidido. Ahora somos Tú y Yo._

_\- Lo mejor para ti es continuar en YG Ent., a mí en lo personal no me molesta renovar, sobre todo a mi edad. Es lo mejor que me puede pasar. Así que firmemos una vez más con ellos._

_\- De acuerdo… firmemos nuevamente. Pero si llegas…_

_\- No te preocupes, estoy firme en mi decisión._

_\- Te Amo DongWook…_

_\- Te Amo Mi pequeño YoungBae. –El menor se aferró al cuerpo de Se7en… sentía que algo andaba mal. Había más del asunto… le dolía pensar si quiera en que no lo volviera a ver nunca más._

_Lo abrazó intentando calmar a su corazón vulnerable. Era como caminar entre las tinieblas… era como estar ciego y que de repente la mano del lazarillo desapareciera dejándolo a la deriva._

**_~~~ FIN DEL RECUERDO ~~~_ **

 


	5. Renacer o Morir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 4!!!!
> 
> *-*

**CAPÍTULO 04-RENACER Ó MORIR**

**_Recuerdos que rompieron la ilusión,_ **

**_Se desvanecen del calendario al pasar el año,_ **

**_Pretendo vivir olvidándote, mi mundo sigue igual,_ **

**_No estás aquí._ **

**_Dicen que al recordar reirás,_ **

**_Aunque me sea difícil poder verte de frente,_ **

**_No quiero escuchar, pero ¿Por qué siguen hablando?_ **

**_Sigo esperando aquí._ **

**_No digas que saldrá el sol mañana,_ **

**_Porque será más oscura la mañana que la noche sin ti,_ **

**_No digas que después de la tormenta hay calma,_ **

**_Porque será un alivio más frustrante que las preocupaciones._ **

**_Todo es confusión,_ **

**_Para ti es primavera, pero para mí las estaciones no cambian,_ **

**_Aunque mi corazón vuelva a renacer, no tengo más mañana._ **

**TOMORROW- TABLO Feat. TAEYANG**

 

 

 

\- Taeyang… ¿Me escuchas? YoungBae… ¿Me escuchas…?

  
\- Parece que está volviendo en sí.

  
\- Que alivio… Pensé que tendríamos que llevarlo al hospital.

  
\- Yo creo que lo mejor es hacerlo, no tiene buen semblante.

  
  
A su alrededor las voces familiares de los miembros del grupo lo trajeron al mundo real. Sin embargo su cuerpo lo sentía demasiado pesado como para incorporarse, peor aún, sentía que estaba en llamas, sudaba frío aunque por dentro sintiera estar hirviéndose, liberó un jadeo agotado. 

  
  
\- Dong…Wook… -Susurró quebradamente…

  
  
El silencio…

  
\- YoungBae… YoungBae… Soy JiYong… ¿Cómo te sientes?

  
\- DongWook…. Dong…

  
  
Solo pensaba en él… aun después de haberle abandonado… aun después de haber roto todas sus promesas. Solo quería estar a su lado.

  
\- D-Dong… W-Wook… n-no… me… d-dejes…

  
\- ¡YoungBaeeee!

  
  
  
Las fuerzas desaparecieron consumidas por ese fuego interno. Tenía mucho frío… nada parecía brindarle calor.

  
  
¿Estaría muerto…? Esperaba que fuera así. No quería estar en un mundo donde no estuviera su ser amado a su lado. Estaba bien… prefería morir a no estar con él…

  
Flotaba… esa sensación le acompañó durante su viaje por la absoluta nada. No había recuerdos dolorosos, no había momentos maravillosos, no había nada del mundo real que lo lastimara. Estaba volando en la oscuridad… ni frío ni cálido, sin sonidos, sin olores… solo el vacío. Se sentía tan bien… era muy agradable ¿Podría quedarse toda la eternidad así? De todas maneras, en el mundo real no tenía quien le esperase… estaba solo.

  
No quería despertar y toparse con la lástima de nadie, no quería escuchar absurdos intentos de apaciguar su sufrimiento. No había palabras, no había metáforas, no existían proverbios que desaparecieran el dolor de un corazón enamorado en agonía.

  
El puñal estaba tan clavado en su interior que era casi tangible… pero, entonces… como si sus deseos fueran escuchados por un misericordioso ser supremo, YoungBae fue cubierto por la paz.

  
Cerró los ojos… respiraba aliviado. El peso aplastante había sido retirado, era libre… el tiempo detenido se transformó en un espacio de sutil contemplación.

  
Pudo haber transcurrido segundos, que se volvieron minutos, que crecieron lentamente hasta volverse horas… quizás en esa utopía rotaban los días, los meses… los años.

  
  
Comenzó a olvidar, a las personas, los  recuerdos, el pasado y el presente…

 

 

  
¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¿Quién era…?

  
¿Alguna vez tuvo una vida…?

  
¿Habrá tenido familia…?

  
¿Tuvo amigos…?

  
¿Amó…?

 

 

Gotas de vida, tic tac sanador… sí, el tiempo cura todo. Ahora lo sabía… tenía heridas, pero no sangraban. La brisa de calma rodeó su ser envolviéndolo y cobijándolo. No había dolor…

 

  


_“- Te Amo…”_

  
Una voz masculina resonó en el vacío… ¿De quién era esa voz suave…?

 

  
_“- Te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí. Quizás esto no es correcto, quizás estoy rompiendo todas las reglas, pero me es imposible detener estos sentimientos por ti. Adoro tu sonrisa, no puedo evitar querer verte, me gusta tu mirada. Disfruto de tu compañía incluso si no hablamos. Me pongo ansioso si no sé noticias de ti. No puedo apartarte de mis pensamientos, ni de mis anhelos… quiero estar a tu lado, quiero poder hacerte feliz y compartir una vida juntos…”_

  
¿Quién será…? Su voz es un susurro cálido…. Es protector, inclusive más que ese vacío.

  


_“- …Te Amo. Si algo te pasara me volvería loco… tenlo presente… si tú no estás más en mi vida, yo me muero…”_

  
Qué dulce… Esa persona vive solo porque otra vida continue latiendo. Es una melancólica declaración de amor. ¿Quién será…?

  


_“- …Quiero brindar por la felicidad y el amor que he recibido… quiero brindar por tenerte a mi lado y deseo que así sea hasta el final de mi vida. Quiero morir en tus brazos…”_

  
Qué bonitas palabras… está muy agradecido, sin dudas es muy feliz… esa voz es suave y cálida… es sincera.

  


_“- …Mi radiante SOL… eres la música que da vida a mi corazón. La estrella que guía mi camino, mi clave preciada, mi nota favorita… Me he marcado como tuyo…”_

  
Tiene hermosos sentimientos… esa persona es capaz de dar su alma a cambio de la de su ser amado. ¿Qué es ese punzante malestar que tortura su interior?

  


_“- …Quiero lo mejor para ti…”_

  
¿Porqué sus palabras suenan tan… lejanas? Tan tristes… parece que se piensa sacrificar con tal de ver feliz a su ser querido. Qué triste persona… la vida es injusta con él. Ese malestar comienza a ser insoportable.

  


_“- …Yo nunca te dejaré…”_

  
Su promesa suena a dulce mentira. No quiere preocupar a su persona amada pero al mismo tiempo quiere transmitirle sus sentimientos de amor. ¿Por qué no son felices? Es injusto. ¿Y ese dolor brotando de su pecho…?

  


_“- …Te Amo Mi pequeño YoungBae…”_

  
Su voz… manto protector y cálido. ¿Será un ángel…? ¿Está llamando a su ser querido? Pobre ángel… no puede estar con su amor, su cariño es prohibido. Pero le jura que le esperará… ¿Por qué siente que le es familiar? ¿Por qué de su pecho brotan sensaciones desagradables…? Golpean, duele… lastiman, duele… hieren, duele mucho.  Quiere llorar, quiere gritar… quizás con eso todo pase pronto.

  


_“- Mi YoungBae… Mi SOL que irradias tanta luz que iluminaste mi oscuridad… que con tus cálidos rayos le diste vida a mi mundo… Hoy termino nuestra relación, eres libre de buscar tu felicidad con otra persona, te dejo libre para que encuentres tu destino…”_

  
Esa voz… tan familiar… tan terriblemente familiar. La añoranza y el sufrimiento emergen de algún rincón olvidado. Rodean cortando la paz y la calma sin piedad… No… no quería recordar… una luz, una silueta, una voz, un rostro, unas manos… una persona…

  
No… no quiere recordar, no quiere verlo, no quiere despertar… no quiere seguir escuchando esa voz… no quiere saber su nombre, no quiere saber nada más…

  
No quiere sufrir, ya no más dolor, ya no más heridas… lágrimas de sangre.

  


_“- Me voy a casar con Park Han Byul.”_

  
  


  
Cegadora luz que lastimó sus sentidos. Agujas penetrando su piel… fríos cables y mangueras médicas. El lastimoso latir de un corazón…

  
Tomar aire para sus pulmones ocasiona un ardor… la garganta reseca quema y raspa… un dedo, una mano. Pequeños y sutiles movimientos que semejan un titánico esfuerzo de mover rocas gigantes.

  


 

\- ¿YoungBae…? ¿Estás me escuchas? Soy JiYong, tu mejor amigo… ¿Recuerdas?

  


La voz de ese joven sale mortificada, quiso responderle que si lo recordaba perfectamente. Eran casi hermanos.

  


\- Tómalo con calma Ji… está volviendo en sí. Sé paciente… necesitas descansar, vamos al apartamento. Duerme un par de horas y luego regresamos. Los doctores se harán cargo de él. -La ronca y profunda voz de T.O.P le robó las palabras de la boca. No eran necesarios tantos cuidados para él.

  
\- No… no quiero moverme de aquí, estaré bien. ¿No lo entiendes? Esto no habría ocurrido si no lo hubiera abandonado, si hubiera estado con él… las cosas serían muy distintas. Es mi culpa. ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? Él me necesitaba a su lado. ¿Y qué hice…? Dejarlo solo.

 

  
“No te preocupes” quiso decirle… pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar, ni para abrir los ojos.

  


\- Era inevitable, lo sabes bien. De alguna manera esto sucedería… ahora, deja de adjudicarte la culpa… todo esto es responsabilidad de otro… y ni siquiera está aquí.

  


_“Y ni siquiera está aquí…”_

  
Eso dolió tanto como si lo estuvieran apuñalando… ya no lo amaba, dejó de amarlo… se olvidó de todos sus recuerdos, de todas sus promesas… de sus sentimientos…

  
Cálidas y finas corrientes de cristal se deslizaron por sus mejillas.    ¿Por qué tuvo que escuchar eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar a la vida? ¿Acaso no era suficiente castigo, ya?

 

 

\- Perdóname Youngie… perdóname por haberte dejado solo en los momentos en que más me necesitaste. Perdóname…

  
\- Ji… no te lastimes, no fue tu culpa. Tú no podías cambiar las cosas…

  
\- P-Pero… yo soy su mejor amigo. El que debía estar en los momentos más difíciles, cuando todos se marchan. Yo debía quedarme a su lado… ¡Casi muere! ¿Lo entiendes…? Yo no podría soportarlo.

  


“¡No llores, Ji!… ¡No es tu culpa! ¿Qué podrías haber hecho?” “No hubieras podido hacer que dejara de amarlo”  Cuando sintió la mano de Gdragon y escuchó los sollozos quiso gritarlo.

  


No quería verlo sufrir, a nadie… debía ser fuerte. Debía dejar la lastima y sufrimiento en su corazón. Tenía levantarse aunque estuviera quebrándose…

  
Forzó su débil y moribundo cuerpo a moverse. Abrió los ojos… regresó el apretón de manos…

  


\- ¡Youngie…! ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Estás despierto! ¡Qué alegría! –Los ojos bañados en lágrimas brillaban de júbilo, la radiante sonrisa de felicidad de JiYong apareció y calmó un poco el dolor interno.- ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Perdóname! ¡Soy un mal amigo, lo sé! Pero aquí estoy… no me alejaré de ti, ni T.O.P, ni DaeSung, ni SeungRi… también están tus padres, tu hermano HyunBae, JINUSEAN hyungs… Dara-ah, Boom-ah, Chaerin, Minzy, Junho, Teddy, Danny, Kush, Gummy. Todos estamos aquí… contigo. No estás solo…

 

  
Tantas personas estaban preocupados por él… se habían tomado la molestia de velarlo, descuidaron su salud y bienestar para verlo estable. Era cierto, no estaba solo…

  
JiYong tenía el delineador corrido, T.O.P lucía ojeras, descubrió al maknae deshecho en el sofá mientras un cansado DaeSung lo arropa con su chaqueta de piel.

  
Se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa agradecida… en calmar la culpabilidad de su mejor amigo.

 

  
\- H-Ho-la… -Su voz estaba afónica… había perdido fuerza, dulzura… había perdido la vida.

  
\- No hagas tanto esfuerzo. El doctor dijo que sufriste hipotermia… la tormenta fue la causa.

  
\- ¿C-Cu-án-to…?

  
\- Tres días… la fiebre no bajaba. Entraste en coma en cuanto te trajimos al hospital. Nos dijeron que no pasarías la noche, pero lo lograste Tae… -T.O.P explicó lo que no pudo decir el líder de Bigbang que lo abrazaba susurrando disculpas.

 

\- ¿Có-mo… lle-gué…?

  
Su mejor amigo se alejó lentamente… vio como los mayores intercambiaron miradas serias… pero eso dejó de importar al saber que DongWook no estaba con él. En otro tiempo sería la primera persona que estaría a su lado, tomando su mano, cantándole para hacerlo reaccionar…

  
\- Fue… SeungHyun… -Miraba al otro rapero.- Él… te encontró…

  
\- DaeSung me llamó alarmado después de que Se7en hyung le comunicara que pasara por ti, pero como estaba en sesión de fotos no pudo. Afortunadamente yo estaba llegando a la ciudad. Fui a donde me dijeron pero no estabas… busqué por los alrededores. No te encontraba por la tormenta, cuando estaba a punto regresar, vi a un grupo de personas rodeando algo en medio de un parque. Escuché a un vecino de ahí decir que había un cadáver. Curioso fui a ver… nadie había tenido el valor de moverte. Afortunadamente de identifiqué, te cargué hasta el auto y te llevé al apartamento. Apenas reaccionaste perdiste el conocimiento. JiYong ya había llegado, cuando le llamaron estaba grabando con 2NE1, por eso no respondió antes. DaeSung sospechó que estabas grave… vinimos al hospital y desde entonces no nos hemos movido. -T.O.P adelantó a narrar lo sucedido, no pudo evitar sentir decepción. DongWook no lo buscó, no fue detrás de él…

  
\- ¿Youngie?

 

  
Se dieron cuenta que estaba abstraído en su pensamientos… en pensar en él. Por instinto su ojos lo buscaban, pero no estaba, ya no más.

  
\- Dae…

  
\- Hola hyung… que bueno que ya despertaste. –Acarició los cabellos del menor.- Finalmente cayó rendido. Soportó con nosotros la espera… quería verte cuando despertaras, pero lo mejor es que duerma, podría enfermarse.

  
El menor dormía acurrucado… debía estar demasiado agotado como para soportar dormir en ese reducido e incomodo lugar.

 

  
\- Es… mejor… así… -Respiró con dificultad.- Los… pan-das… es-tán… en… extin-sión… 

 

  
¿Cómo era posible que se le ocurriera algo tan tonto en un momento así? Ese era el poder de SeungRi. Su sola presencia alivianaba la tensión y el silencio incomodo…

  
 Dolía demasiado su garganta, pasar saliva era ya un martirio… algo no estaba bien. En realidad nada en él lo estaba.

 

  
\- No hables mucho… aparte de la hipotermia, desarrollaste una infección de garganta crónica. Estarán revisándose más tarde, solo para verificar que tus cuerdas vocales no estén tan dañadas.

  
¿Qué…? ¿Sus cuerdas vocales…? ¿Se quedaría sin voz? No… eso no le podía estar pasando. No podían arrebatarle lo que más adoraba hacer… cantar. No podía quedarse así… sin voz…

 

  
\- Tranquilo… no te preocupes, verás como todo se soluciona, pero debes permanecer tranquilo Youngie…

 

  
Su mejor amigo tomó su mano, el electrocardiograma indicaba que su corazón latía rápido preso del pánico al pensar se quedaría sin voz…

  


\- Hyung…

 

  
La lectura del electrocardiograma tan solo aumentó… estaba asustado, aterrado… no podía concebir la idea de una vida fuera de los escenarios, el que en adelante sería su refugio. Era como arrancarle el resto de alma y vida que le restaba. No era justo…

 

  
\- Youngie… por favor, tómalo con calma. Sé que es difícil pero si no haces algo para mantenerte tranquilo se pondrá peor.

  
Tomaban su mano para infundirle valor, sujetó con mayor fuerza al líder del grupo. Lo necesitaba, más que nunca.

 

  
\- Llamaré a una enfermera o un doctor. -DaeSung salió presuroso en cuanto se percató que el vocalista no estaba en condiciones, recibir aquella noticia empeoró su estado.

  
\- ¿D-Dae~…? –El menor del grupo, se removió inquieto. Perezosamente se incorporó tallando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano… - Taeyang hyung. -Confundido dejó el sofá y se acercó… al observar mejor el panorama le fue fácil entender lo serio del asunto.

  
-Tae, cálmate… escucha a Ji…

  
\- Salgan de aquí, por favor. Se terminaron las visitas.

  
Ordenó el doctor que llegó en compañía de un par de enfermeras que no demoraron en revisar al paciente. T.O.P tomó al líder por los hombros y gentilmente lo llevó fuera a pesar de la resistencia, DaeSung sujetó la mano del maknae que entre somnoliento y confundido recogió la cálida chaqueta de su compañero. Una vez fuera los chicos fueron bombardeados por preguntas de los conocidos del vocalista, el vocero fue el mayor de los raperos…

  
Largos minutos después, que parecieron años… el médico y sus auxiliares salieron en calma. El diagnostico no era tan grave, pero el paciente no estaba en condiciones para recibir visitas durante un par de días. Esperar… era la palabra favorita de ese hombre de blanco, repitiéndola a los familiares y amigos una decena de veces como parte de las recomendaciones.

  
Las únicas visitas a que tenían derecho resultaron ser mientras Taeyang dormía… y aun cuando estuviese despierto, se negó a recibir a su familia, tan solo le permitía la entrada a JiYong.

Porque no se sentía preparado para enfrentar al mundo, necesitaba recobrar un mínimo de fuerzas… y así transcurrieron los días. Lentamente regresó su voz, aunque afónica y sin la misma armonía de antes. Estaba en tratamiento…

  
  


\- Es la noticia del año ¿Verdad…? Me imagino que los titulares de las revistas y temas de programas de variedades solo hablan de eso. –Esa fue la manera en que preguntó por Se7en…

  


Lo habían aislado del mundo, no tenía TV, no le dieron revistas ni diarios, no le dieron celular ni radio…

  


\- Te equivocas… la noticia del momento es… “Taeyang, miembro de Bigbang ha sido hospitalizado. Lleva ya poco más de una semana y hasta el momento no se ha determinado bajo que causas fue ingresado”. Deberías escuchar las estupideces que dicen, unos aseguran que fue por intoxicación de drogas; otros que fue atentado de anti fans; algunos opinan que es una terrible enfermedad secreta; no faltó quien sospechara que fue por accidente bajo influjos de alcohol; llegaron a apostar que habías contraído el virus H1N1… ahora se debate entre peleas ilegales, estás desahuciado y muriendo, y el último es intento de… suicidio. -Gdragon le miró con cariño…

  
\- ¿Y cómo van las apuestas…?

  
\- Pues… T.O.P prefiere las peleas ilegales, dice que eso te da estilo. DaeSung se reserva su derecho a voto y SeungRi intenta ofertar la idea de que es alergia al atún.

  
\- ¿Solo atún…?

  
\- Sí, Ri-ah está perdiendo su genialidad… yo pensé que diría algo como asfixia por una papita frita y eso…

  
\- ¿Cómo están…?

  
\- Bueno, DaeSung tiene trabajos, intenta acaparar la atención… T.O.P dice que si no te mejoras te golpeará por robarme de él, y Ri-ah… quiere verte. De hecho, todos quieren verte. ¿Qué pasa Youngie…? Este no eres tú, no puedes permanecer toda la vida aquí, escondido… -Estaba tocando fibras sensibles, estaba jugándose su derecho a visitas.

  
\- … lo siento…

 

  
Un llamado a la puerta le indicó al menor que las visitas habían terminado… el médico había sido muy estricto con los tiempos, y había hecho prometer a GDragon que los respetaría… tomó su chaqueta. Suspiró cansado… lo abrazó a modo de despedida, Taeyang tan solo bajó la mirada así que se encaminó a la salida.

 

 

\- Si de algo te sirve… no hubo ningún anuncio de compromiso… aun.

  


Se recostó nuevamente… su corazón roto se aferró a esa pequeña esperanza, quizás… solo quizás era una señal de que todavía le importaba. Pero… ¿Por qué no fue detrás de él cuando huyó? ¿Por qué lo abandonó? ¿Por qué no había ido a visitarlo? Inclusive si ningún miembro del grupo ni su familia lo hubiera visitado no hubiera importado en absoluto si él estuviera a su lado.

  

  
  
  
El tiempo se congeló para él después de aquella triste noche en que su gran amor lo abandonara… el mundo continuó girando, de eso se dio cuenta Taeyang…

  
En el hospital el panorama no cambiaba, cuando lo dejaban solo tuvo los momentos perfectos para llorar silenciosamente… una tras otra, las lágrimas caían…

  
Las enfermeras y los médicos le consolaban, creyendo que su estado de depresión se debía a su voz dañada. Hicieron un sinfín de estudios… si cuando lo visitaban sus amigos les decían que lloraba, al verlos pasar sonreía alegre.

  
Oía, pero no escuchaba…  veía, pero no observaba nada… se mostraba contento hasta que se quedara solo.

  
Silenciosa soledad que era su única compañera en los momentos que el recuerdo de Se7en se hacía demasiado fuerte. Era la única amiga que lo veía desmoronarse sin que le mirara con lastima, ni le juzgara… tan solo lo dejaba sufrir…

  


¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció en aquel frío recinto? Ya no importaba. Cuando finalmente fue dado de alta, su voz había regresado a ser la de antes y sus pulmones se recuperaron… estaba bien. Se negó a ir a casa de su familia aunque estos suplicaban porque fuera con ellos. No lo dejaron solo… ninguno de los miembros, todos se esforzaban por hacerlo sonreír y Taeyang ya no tuvo problemas en fingir…

  
Le pareció ver a Boss un poco más grande y desarrollado… le pareció ver a Minzy más madura. Le pareció ver más viejo a su manager…

  
  
Poco a poco le integraban de nuevo a la vida de siempre… ensayos, prácticas de baile, sesiones de fotos, comerciales, grabaciones, promociones, presentaciones, tours… sintió que había sido arrastrado por una furiosa corriente de tiempo que no lo dejaba en paz.

  
  
  
Los días pasaban tan rápidos para él que se sorprendía que se volvieron meses… ¿En qué estación del año estaban?  
  
  
...FIN DE CAPÍTULO.

 

**O O O O ****+++++**** O O O O ****+++++**** O O O O****+++++**** O O O O**

Agradecimientos especiales:

 

-G-DiTop.

Muchas muchas, muchas muchas gracias por ser mi PRIMER LECTORA en dejar  Comentario!

Ahora de verdad creo que Dios sí escucha ruegos ^^!

Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia en leer este Fanfic que escribo con mucho cariño!

Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia en dejar un comentario… estoy realmente agradecida contigo!

Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado en el futuro!

 

¿Se7Yang se te hace raro? Al principio a mí también pero como vi que muchos arman nombres de sus parejas me dije; ¿por qué no? Y saqué un montón de combinaciones. Te he de confesar algo… yo soy amante del YunJae (de hueso colorado), al principio solo leía y veía de esta pareja, pero cuando comenzó a resaltar las parejas de Bigbang (que son muchas) me enamoré a primera vista del TOPG ^^V! y fue mi única pareja en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, vivo con una VIP de corazón y cuando le agarró gusto al Yaoi comenzó a bombardearme con otras parejas. Es curioso, que haya mucho Se7enXTOP considerando que Se7en conoce desde la infancia a Taeyang, que tiene muchasss fotos de él, que sus familias se conocen (ok, en YG todos son Family), hay bonitas fotos del Se7Yang cargando a los sobrinitos de Se7en y se ven muy bien juntos, han pasado vacaciones juntos (fotos)… en fin, tiene más historia con SOL pero con TOP no eran cercanos hasta DIGITAL BOUNCE, que hasta se lo llevó a casi todas las presentaciones. Creo que incluso acepto a Taeyang con Teddy porque hasta le está enseñando a producir.

 

Yo he considerado que es una molestia para muchos, porque escribo demasiado. me alegra saber que para ti no lo es y por eso estoy tan agradecida contigo porque leíste cada renglón y te tomaste el lujo de analizar las palabras.  Que bueno que disfrutaste esa parte… mi hermana dice que SOL a veces es infantil y caprichoso, y el propio Gd ha aceptado que es medio bipolar. Pero es que no podía enojarse con Se7en si el que se escapó fue SOL. Sería injusto, y todavía tuvo que mentir para protegerlo.

 

Muchas gracias por todo. Nos leemos!! Cuidate mucho. ^^V

 

-Antho_girl.

Muchas, muchas, muchassssss gracias por tomarte la molestia de no solo leer este Fanfic, sino que además dejaste un comentario!

Tu Comentario es especial al igual que el de G-DiTop pero por diversos motivos. Tu review llegó como un regalo del cielo, estaba pasándola muy mal y leer tus líneas fue lo mejor. Me hiciste sonreír… MUCHAS GRACIAS porque no perdí el ánimo. Muchas veces las personas no se dan cuenta que con sus pequeños detalles cambian vidas y tú me hiciste sonreír. Gracias!

Te deseo éxito en todo lo que te propongas!

Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, aun me falta mejorar porque soy amateur en esto. Es curioso, que haya mucho Se7enXTOP considerando que Se7en conoce desde la infancia a Taeyang, que tiene muchasss fotos de él, que sus familias se conocen (ok, en YG todos son Family), hay bonitas fotos del Se7Yang cargando a los sobrinitos de Se7en y se ven muy bien juntos, han pasado vacaciones juntos (fotos)… en fin, tiene más historia con SOL pero con TOP no eran cercanos hasta DIGITAL BOUNCE, que hasta se lo llevó a casi todas las presentaciones. Creo que incluso acepto a Taeyang con Teddy porque hasta le está enseñando a producir.

Tranquila, te aseguro que SOL no morirá al menos físicamente.  Qué bueno que te gustó lo de China, pero es que ¿No se han dado cuenta que SOL viaja mucho y solo (sin BB)? A EEUU, especialmente.

 

No te preocupes, haces buenas suposiciones… en casa soy conocida como Drama Queen jejejeje.

 

Sí, realmente soy afortunada por contar con 2 lectoras, soy feliz!!! No te preocupes, continuará la serie pero las actualizaciones serán cada semana. Ok? Sí, es un martirio pero hay que disfrutar de cada capi y no exagerar porque cuando llegue a su fin dejará un vacío en el estomago, lo digo por experiencia.

 

Y yo me alimento de Comentarios como los suyos! Gracias!

Espero seguir siendo de tu agrado en el futuro.

Cuídate mucho!

  


	6. Verdades y Despedidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII! ^^  
> Disculpen la demora! Aquí viene el siguiente cap!

**CAPÍTULO 06- VERDADES Y DESPEDIDAS**

 

 

**_No te vayas, no te vayas ¿No puedes quedarte?_ **

**_Mentiras, mentiras, no voy a escuchar nada,_ **

**_Te amo, te amo ¿No puedes decirme esas palabras otra vez?_ **

**_No puedes amarme, ámame ¿Me amas?_ **

**_No te vayas, no te vayas ¿No puedes quedarte?_ **

**_Mentiras, mentiras, no voy a escuchar nada,_ **

**_Por favor regresa~~_ **

**_IN HEAVEN- JYJ_ **

****

 

**_  
_ **

 

 

Abre sus ojos topándose con oscuridad… vaya, finalmente ha muerto. Pero entonces escucha los truenos de la tormenta. Se remueve… está cobijado con mantas tibias… está vivo. Suspira… se percata de la almohada húmeda… sus lágrimas. Se toca el cuerpo. No tiene golpes ni siente moretones… está bien, sano y salvo.

 

 

 

Se gira… intentará dormir…

 

 

Sin embargo, a lo lejos… se escuchan voces, parece que discuten… presta atención, solo espera que no regañen a Riri-ah, ni que el TOPG esté discutiendo por su causa…. Como diría su DongWook; no vale la pena. No vale la pena gastar sus energías en alguien que ha decidido vivir en el recuerdo de un viejo amor, no vale la pena intentar salvar un alma rota y marchita… no lo vale porque al igual que los drogadictos recaerá en aquello que sabe que le destruye… seguirá haciéndose daño por el resto de su existencia.

 

 

**\- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS! VETE… ¿YA ESTARÁS CONTENTO CON LO QUE HICISTE, VERDAD? TÚ LO ÚNICO QUE BUSCAS ES MATAR A YOUNGIE Y ESO NO LO PERMITIRÉ OTRA VEZ… ¡VETE!**

 

 

Ese fue GDragon, nadie puede impregnar tanto odio y resentimiento en sus gritos, especialmente cuando se trata de sus seres queridos, porque Ji siempre ha sido muy cariñoso… ¿Con quién estará riñendo…? No parece ser con algún miembro del grupo.

 

 

**\- Y yo te lo he dicho… NO LO HARÉ. Quiero asegurarme que se encuentra bien…**

 

 

Aquella voz firme le paraliza… cree que está soñando, no puede ser él… porque la vez pasada lo abandonó y de no ser por T.O.P hubiera muerto aquella noche. Porque Se7en ama a su prometida, porque ya no lo ama…

 

 

**\- ¿ESTAR BIEN…? ¿ES ENSERIO…? ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE VA A ESTAR BIEN SI TU LO BUSCASTE Y SOLO ABRISTE SUS HERIDAS QUE COMENZABAN A CURAR, AH?! LARGATE ¡AHORA! ANTES DE QUE PIERDA TODO EL RESPETO QUE ME QUEDA…**

 

 

Pero esas palabras mordaces y el tono fiero de JiYong le hacen dudar de su realidad… se vuelve mirando donde sabe que está la puerta… el silencio que de repente se hace, lo hace inquieto… quiere seguir escuchando.

 

 

**\- No me iré… tengo que verlo…**

 

 

¡Es su voz! ¡Esa voz es de DongWook! ¡Es él! ¡Es él! Sus ojos tiemblan emocionados… ¿Será posible…? Se incorpora cubriéndose con la manta. ¿Quiere verlo…? ¿No está soñando como en otras ocasiones? ¿De verdad está en el apartamento buscándolo y deseando verlo?

 

 

**\- ¿PARA QUÉ? DÉJALO ASÍ… TU TOMASTE TU DECISIÓN… YOUNGIE LA RESPETÓ Y SE ALEJÓ PASIVAMENTE… TEN UN POCO DE CONSIDERACIÓN Y HAZ LO MISMO… ¡SE LO DEBES!**

 

 

La voz de su mejor amigo tiembla… de rabia, indignación, resentimiento, odio, miedo, tristeza… ahora ya no está seguro de cómo sentirse ante esa oportunidad.

 

 

**\- La vez pasada me fui porque consideré lo correcto y luego el médico no me dejo verlo gracias a ustedes… ASÍ QUE ESTA VEZ NO ME VOY A IR.**

 

 

¡¿Q-Qué…?! ¿La vez pasada…? ¿N-No había sido T.O.P quién lo encontró esa noche de tormenta? ¿Le mintieron? ¿Fue SU DongWook? ¿Entonces sí lo buscó…? ¿Si fue detrás de él esa terrible noche? ¿Entonces si le importa? ¿Le buscó en el hospital? ¿No dejaron verlo? ¿Por qué…? Todos sabían que deseaba verlo a pesar de haber roto.

Se levanta dispuesto a aclarar el asunto y pedir explicaciones a… ésta vez no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de verlo.

 

 

**\- ¡¿DEBO AGRADECERTE QUE LO HAYAS TRAÍDO ENFERMO POR TU CULPA?¡ ¡¿DEBO AGRADECERTE POR HABERLO DESTRUIDO?¡ ¡¿QUE CASI MUERE POR TU CAUSA?¡ ¡¿PORQUE LO ABANDONASTE?! ¡NUNCA LO HARÉ! ¡JAMÁS…! AHORA VETE POR TU PROPIO BIEN, O YO TE SACARÉ… SEA POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS… ¡Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA!**

 

 

¡Ji lo acepta! ¡Acepta que sí lo llevó al apartamento y luego le buscó! ¡Le mintieron! ¡Le ocultaron la verdad!

Irá ahora mismo a romper con las mentiras, irá a encontrarse con su verdadero amor ahora que sabe que también le ama… quizás hasta puedan arreglar las cosas y todo vuelva ser como antes… sí, ahora regresará a su lado.

 

 

**\- No me voy a ir. Quiero verlo… lo siento mucho JiYong… solo quiero…**

 

 

…SOL también quiere verlo, pero no solo eso, quiere amarlo, quiere aferrarse a sus brazos y nunca alejarse. Siente resentimiento por sus amigos de Bigbang… lo que hicieron fue injusto y cruel, no se los perdonará, por mucho que sus intenciones hayan sido buenas.

 

 

**\- Será mejor que te vayas hyung… Si despierta Taeyang hyung ¿Cómo cree que va a reaccionar? Usted está próximo a casarse, no es justo para él que le busque o que le confunda con sus actitudes… lo dejó e ignoró por años y ahora… le insiste en verle.**

 

 

Es verdad… se detiene ante las sabias y tranquilas palabras de DaeSung. Las lágrimas caen… es verdad, ahora recuerda que se casará… ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos? ¿Solo es un gesto amable? ¿Solo es preocupación fraternal? ¿Entonces nunca lo buscó porque lo ama? Es cierto… nunca dijo que lo ama.

 

 

**\- Hyung… por favor, haga caso a Dae… de un respiro a Tae hyung… le tomó mucho tiempo recuperarse, o por lo menos tener la intención de continuar. Si lo ve… se va poner muy triste porque usted no podrá quedarse a su lado como antes. Lo hará llorar y ya no queremos verlo sufrir. Ya no comerá, ya no dormirá… tendrá pesadillas, su voz se irá… ¿Acaso no quiere verlo bien? Ya no le haga más daño. Por favor… si aun existe un poquito del gran amor que le tuvo… por favor, cuídelo y respételo.**

 

 

SeungRi… hasta el pequeño Riri-ah se dio cuenta lo doloroso que había sido la separación… entonces nunca logró engañar a nadie. Todos veían su martirio pero respetaron su luto y trataron de hacerle sonreír. ¿Podría enojarse con Ri-ah y DaeSung que quieren su bienestar? ¿Se enojaría por la manera tan intensa de Ji por protegerlo? ¿Podría cuando su mejor amigo lloro cuando despertó? ¿Podría odiarlos cuando velaron por su bienestar? ¿Cuándo todos se empeñaron en ayudarlo como mejor podían? ¿Acaso no habría hecho lo mismo si Ji estuviera en su lugar? Porque ahora recordaba que con el maknae si lo hizo, cuando Dae le lastimaba. ¿Estaba bien verlo…? Ya no sabía que hacer… estaba confundido.

 

 

**\- Riri-ah… no me pidas que me vaya… yo también sufro por esto, más de lo que pueden comprender. YoungBae es una persona muy importante para mí.**

 

 

Fueron los momentos más angustiantes… su amistad y lo correcto, ó el amor de su vida que no le parece corresponder… ¿Qué debía elegir? ¿Qué estaba bien? Y esa voz tan sedosa, tan suplicante… ¿Una persona muy importante para él? Lo dudaba… porque de haber sido real, no lo habría abandonado.

 

 

 **\- Por eso hyung… ¿No le gustaría verlo feliz? Haga lo mejor para él.**  -SeungRi siempre tan sensible… ¿Quién lo habría creído? Debajo de su irreverencia hay un alma noble.

 

**\- ¡SIEMPRE HE HECHO LO MEJOR PARA ÉL…! ¡SIEMPRE ME HE PREOCUPADO POR ÉL…! ¡TODO LO HAGO POR YOUNGBAE, SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ…! ¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA!**

 

 

Se estremeció ante esas palabras exclamadas con desesperación… era… era como si quisiera decir algo pero que no puede revelar… ¿Había algo más? “Quiero lo mejor para ti” esas palabras regresaban a su cabeza dolorida, quería con todas sus fuerzas descifrar el verdadero significado de esa frase y todo lo que implicaba, no tenía éxito.

 

 

**\- ¡Y NO NOS IMPORTA!, PORQUE LO QUE HAS DEMOSTRADO ES SER UN HOMBRE SIN CONCIENCIA… TOMASTE TUS DECISIONES, CORRECTAS O INCORRECTAS. ¡ACEPTA EL RESULTADO DE ELLAS…! EN LA VIDA REAL… ¡NO PUEDES REGRESAR EL TIEMPO! EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE… LO INVENTÓ EL SER HUMANO PARA AREPENTIRSE DE LOS ERRORES QUE COMETE Y VIVIR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA LAMENTANDOSE, AMARGANDO Y LASTIMANDO A LOS DEMÁS.**

 

 

Dejó de pensar, los gritos de Ji le taladraban el alma… una y otra vez, el martilleo despiadado… porque todo era verdad, solo la verdad que no quería aceptar. La realidad era muy cruel… todo era injusto. Las lágrimas fueron limpiadas con la manta. Intentó recuperar la compostura…

 

 

**\- Será mejor que te vayas DongWook… Ji… está alterado… Taeyang está bien, lo escuchaste del médico que lo revisó. Se pondrá bien. Por favor, no hagamos esto más complicado para todos.**

 

 

Hasta ese momento reconoció la voz rasposa de T.O.P, se notaba el debate interno… estaba entre la espada y la pared… su amistad con DongWook contra su amor por JiYong…

 

 

**\- Seung… yo…**

 

 

 _“…nuestro amor fue tan egoísta… ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir Youngie…? Tantos secretos, tantas mentiras… inclusive usamos a nuestros amigos y seres queridos para protegernos. Eso no es justo, no tenemos derecho alguno…“_  Sí, ahora lo comprendía perfectamente… este era un asunto privado, una historia con final que no debía forzar más. No quería que nadie más saliera lastimado, ya no quería más debates, no más disputas por su amor. Había sido muy egoísta pero era hora de tomar las riendas. Era hora de acabar y cerrarlo todo. Respiró hondamente, continuó caminando hasta la puerta.

 

 

**\- Por favor… váyase y no vuelva a buscarle… sus vidas tomaron rumbos distintos. No es justo lastimar a Tae hyung… tiene que empezar una nueva vida así como usted decidió hacer.**

 

 

Era cierto, el pequeño maknae tenía mucha razón. Impresionaba su manera de ver el mundo, tan… maduro y tan idealista al mismo tiempo. Le resultaba increíble que existiera una persona tan ingenua como él, en el medio en que viven lo más común es retorcerse y corromperse. Igual que ellos; que aceptó una relación clandestina destinada al sufrimiento y que sin importarles nada utilizaron a las personas que les rodeaban, inclusive jugaron con los sentimientos de una inocente mujer, eran las peores personas… tan sucias, tan egoístas y soberbias.

 

 

 **\- Hyung… no quiero que haya más peleas.**  -Su voz se quiso quebrar cuando al salir fue el centro de atención… esos ojos desesperados que le envolvieron doblegaban su fortaleza falsa.

 

 **\- ¡Youngie, despertaste! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¿Te duele algo? Y-Yo** … -Ji quiso abrazarlo, pero al parecer recordó la presencia de Se7en.-  **¿E-Escuchaste todo…?**  –Dijo avergonzado, se percató como su mano buscó la del rapero que rápidamente la estrechó…-  **L-Lo… si-siento… no… quise… yo…**

 

 **\- No te enojes con Ji… nosotros queríamos lo mejor para ti.**  –Como siempre T.O.P defendía a capa y espada a JiYong, siempre dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias en su lugar.

 

 

Les sonrió… nunca lo odiaría… ahora entendía todo el sufrimiento que también contagió a ellos que no tenían culpa de nada, que no tenían punto en su asunto… solo eran víctimas de su egoísmo.

 

 

**\- ¿Por qué habría de enojarme con ustedes? Se encargaron de pegar mis pedazos… si compartieron mi dolor y se vieron involucrados. Perdónenme ustedes a mí… por no ser capaz de sostenerme solo y depender de ustedes para vivir. Lo siento… de verdad.**

 

**\- ¡Youngie…!**

 

**\- Perdóname Ji… perdóname Seung-sshi… perdóname Dae-ah… ¿Me perdonarías Ri-ah? He sido muy malo y egoísta.**

 

**\- No hay nada que perdonar hyung… te queremos… no queríamos verte llorar más y no pensamos en lo que estabas sintiendo…**

 

 **\- Gracias… ahora, ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con hyung…? Solo será un momento, se los prometo.**  –Les miró suplicante.

 

**\- P-Pero… YoungBae…**

 

 **\- No te preocupes Tae… tómate tu tiempo.**  –T.O.P suavemente atrapó los hombros del líder mientras gentilmente lo arrastraba en dirección a su alcoba.

 

 **\- Cuídate hyung.**  –SeungRi se dejó llevar cuando DaeSung tomó la mano dulcemente y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

 

 

Se escucharon dos portazos… uno furioso proveniente de JiYong… y el otro un suave chasquido por parte de DaeSung. Luego… todo fue silencio… tan solo un momento, de la habitación de los maknaes se escuchó la TV al distinguir a Doraemon… y “Historia de amor” de Beethoven resonó a volumen medio en el estéreo de Ji… suspiró cansado. Mantenerse firme le estaba costando demasiado… bajó la mirada mientras se preparaba para su actuación más importante.

 

 

**\- YoungBae, yo… Perdón…**

 

 **\- Hyung no debe preocuparse más por mí… se lo dije anteriormente. Usted lo dijo en el pasado**   ** _“Estarás bien” “Aunque hoy duela y sientas que mueres, pasará. El tiempo lo cura todo…”_**   **tiene mucha razón. Estoy bien… estoy curando hyung… lamento todas las molestias causadas, lamento los problemas provocados.**

 

**\- Yo quería verlo con mis propios ojos…**

 

 **\- Hyung tan amable… ahora estoy frente a usted… estoy bien.**  –Intenta dar su mejor sonrisa, se concentra en eso.-  **Así que por favor… ya no me busque más. Ya entendí que nuestra historia terminó… me avergüenzo por los incómodos momentos. Mediré mi distancia a partir de hoy… ya no deberá preocuparse por mí…**

 

**\- Yo quiero lo mejor para ti… eres una persona muy importante...**

 

**\- Hyung, no es correcto decir esas palabras, podrían confundirse…**

 

**\- Yo… Mi pequeño Youngie, yo…**

 

**\- No diga más, por favor. Soy muy inmaduro, me podría confundir rápidamente y no quiero causarle serios problemas con su prometida. Así que por favor, váyase… haga como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Un par de extraños… eso es lo mejor para usted y para mí.**

 

**\- ¿Algún día me perdonarás…? ¿Dejarás de odiarme?**

 

**\- Nunca, jamás… sería capaz de odiarle… hyung, me brindó mucha felicidad… solo le deseo bienestar.**

 

 

Se acercó a él peligrosamente… le sonrió amorosamente… levantó su mano mientras el mayor esperaba expectante…

 

 

 **\- En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén.**  –Le persignó, de su pecho brotó una horrible sensación de sufrimiento empañando la calidez de sentir en sus dedos aquellos labios.-  **No sé si sea correcto, pero en verdad deseo que sea muy feliz con noona… cuídela, ámela y protéjala de ella misma si es necesario. Cuando hagan la promesa de amor frente a Dios… ella formará a ser parte de su alma, sea un buen esposo y un buen compañero de vida. Más de lo que fue conmigo… olvídese que una vez existí en su vida. Sea paciente, sea bueno… entre usted y yo, no existe nada… ni siquiera amistad, ni siquiera simpatía.**

 

 

Entregó el brazalete de su prometida y cuando sus manos tuvieron contacto inevitablemente las lágrimas terminaron por deslizarse… no borró su sonrisa… el mayor lo abrazó fuertemente…

 

 

**\- Perdóname, ¡Perdóname por no haber sido más fuerte! Perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te estoy provocando… no te merezco… no soy digno de ti y por eso aceptaré todo lo que tu decidas… me alejaré para evitar que tengas que marcharte lejos. Desapareceré de tu vida mi pequeño Youngie… mi estrella, mi luz, mi música… no me pidas que te olvide, no sé cómo hacerlo y no pretendo aprender a hacerlo. Te llevaré en mi corazón el resto de mi vida. Si alguna vez llegamos a cruzarnos ignórame tú, yo no podré… por favor encuentra tu felicidad. Por favor vive por ti mismo… y sonríe nuevamente. Te pido perdón por haber sido un cobarde… solo quiero lo mejor para ti.**

 

 

¿Intentó besarle…? Se sorprendió cuando aquel rostro buscaba su boca ¿Qué era todo eso…? Su corazón dejó de latir… lo detuvo a tiempo. Si sus labios volvían a tocarse no sería capaz de continuar la vida sin él. Lo alejó suavemente… sintiendo el frío de la separación…

 

 

**\- Adiós… mi pequeño Youngie… perdóname.**

 

**\- Adiós, hyung… muchas gracias por haberme amado.**

 

 

Se quedó quieto cuando salió por esa puerta… se quedó mirándola sabiendo que nunca más volvería. Se dejó caer de rodillas… incapaz de ahogar sus sollozos, las lágrimas caían al suelo.

 

 

 **\- ¡Youngie! ¡Youngie!** –JiYong lo abrazó… se aferró antes de salir corriendo a detenerlo.

 

 **\- Hyung… lo siento tanto.**  –Sintió las lágrimas del maknae cuando se unió al abrazo… aceptó aquello, no hizo intento alguno para controlarse, dejó fluir todo su dolor, su pérdida…

 

 

¿Estaría bien? Lo dudaba, pero no estaba solo… con el líder y SeungRi llorando con él, sabía que no lo dejarían caer, tenía quienes le sostuvieran en los peores momentos. Su dolor era compartido, así como lo eran los triunfos y las alegrías de grupo. Aunque T.O.P ni DaeSung se unieran en el abrazo estaba consciente de que podía contar con ellos. Todo el tiempo y las veces que fueran necesarias.

 

 

FIN DE CAPITULO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias por leer! ^^  
> cuidense mucho!


	7. PROMESA IRROMPIBLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, again!! *-*  
> Muchas gracias x leer!!  
> Aquí les dejo el capítulo revelador!

**CAPÍTULO 07-PROMESA IRROMPIBLE**

**_¿Alguna vez piensas en mí?_ **

**_¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos juntos?_ **

**_Tú sabes… Tú sabes…_ **

**_Eres la única,_ **

**_Tú eres el amor de mi vida…_ **

**ONE LOVE- 1TYM**

****

2016\. Aquella catedral estilo barroco que muy pocos sabían de su existencia, estaba lujosamente adornada con orquídeas, enredaderas naturales y rosas blancas con azucenas. El dulce perfume embriagaba los sentidos. Del lado derecho estaban los invitados de la hermosa novia… y del lado izquierdo los del novio. La prensa estaba fuera del asunto… por eso eligieron aquel santuario divino, ubicado en un lugar recóndito y sumamente resguardado. Nadie ajeno a los allegados sería testigo de la ceremonia nupcial.

 

Los invitados fueron tomando su lugar… la gente de la novia estaban radiante y jubilosa, muy por el contrario de la parte del novio. Integrantes de YG Family asistían en su mayoría por compromiso, aunque intentaban lucir contentos, estaba instalado un ambiente tenso y sobrio. Teddy y sus chicas de 2NE1 conversaban soberbiamente, El CEO orgulloso era el único que disfrutaba de la próxima boda, sonreía satisfecho. Lexy había asistido con su familia, sus pequeños daban guerra, algunas chicas de Big Mama que asistieron sonreían tímidamente, Perry lucía aburrido, Gummy prestaba atención a Kush, los miembros de SHINWHA estaban felices por los novios… TABLO jugaba con su niña que inquieta comenzaba a ser ruidosa, JINUSEAN no asistió y de Bigbang tan solo estaban GDragon; por obligación del CEO, T.OP le acompañó, DaeSung y SeungRi cantarían durante la ceremonia… se habían ubicado del lado de la orquesta… un lujoso piano de cola acaparaba el centro del espacio donde normalmente estaría el órgano.

 

 

El novio llegó cuando la mayoría de los invitados estaban ya esperando, el traje negro sastre hecho a la medida le brindaba un aire majestuoso. Su semblante entre serio-nervioso hacían dudar de la seguridad para unir su vida… verificaba la hora de su reloj de bolsillo y constantemente revisaba la salida. Cuando el CEO fue hasta él para llevarlo al altar… pasando a lo largo del pasillo sintió las miradas clavadas en su espalda.

  

 

Llegó una limusina blanca ornamentada con claveles varios minutos después… el silencio que un simple gesto hizo el padre ataviado con su sotana indicó que la hora había llegado. La puerta fue abierta por el padre de la novia que bajo el más exquisito velo y el vestido de novia de diseñador lucía como una muñequita.

 

 

Llegó a la entrada… los violinistas se prepararon a la señal del director…

 

 

Las teclas del piano indicaron a los violines que la tradicional marcha nupcial daba comienzo. Las notas salían con hermosa soltura… la novia hacia su entrada con elegancia y gracia… al ritmo de aquella melodía… del brazo de su progenitor. Sonreía radiante… se sabía hermosa, se sabía el centro de atención, centró su mirada en su futuro esposo… y luego al pianista.

 

 

Tomó tan solo un segundo para que los conocedores de aquella trágica historia de amor se les paralizara el rostro de la impresión, luego de la indignación. T.O.P tuvo que sujetar con algo de fuerza el brazo de su pareja antes de que se levantara y armara un alboroto… 2NE1 miraban muy mal al novio, Teddy se puso rígido… el DaeRi se miraba discretamente, el más sorprendido sin dudas era Se7en… inmóvil solo miraba aquella figura frágil que con maestría presionaba las teclas de ese piano, miró fríamente a su novia sin ocultar su malestar… exigía la respuesta a una pregunta que todos tenían en mente…

 

 

¿Qué demonios hacía Taeyang ahí?

 

 

Ella tan solo sonrió dulcemente…

 

 

 

**_~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~_ **

_Cuando finalmente lo liberó ella sacó un pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas…_

**_\- ¡Muchas gracias…! Yo… además… quería… pedirle otro favor más… sé que estoy abusando de usted. Verá… yo… quería…_ **

_¿Qué más daba hacer otro “favor”…? Había hecho lo más difícil…_

**_\- ¿Sí, noona?_ **

_Le miró sonrojada..._

**_\- Hemm… yo… este… quería pedirte… que… tocaras en piano para mí, la marcha nupcial… en la boda._ **

****

**_\- ¿Q-Qué…?_ **

_Eso fue una puñalada directa… un golpe bajo… ¿Era de verdad aquello?... por un momento creyó que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, creyó que le lastimaba con todas la intenciones de destrozarlo sin piedad… pero ese sonrojo y esa risita nerviosa le hizo ver que estaba siendo paranoico y no era para menos… perdía para siempre a DongWook._

**_\- ¡Qué tonta! ¿Cómo se me ocurre pedirle semejante favor? ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento mucho! Perdón por mi falta de sentido común, ya le he pedido demasiado… pero… es que… de verdad… he oído que usted domina el piano magistralmente. Y personalmente llegué a escucharlo tocar en un ensayo… por eso, quise pedirle que tocara la marcha nupcial… es un momento muy especial para mí… digo, no todos los días te casas por la iglesia con un maravilloso hombre, que es el amor de tu vida. Me ilusioné tanto con esa idea que… olvidé por completo si estaba dispuesto o tenía tiempo._ **

_Le miró dudativo… ¿Era de verdad? ¿Por qué sentía que mentía? Tal vez, porque ella se llevaba a su verdadero y único amor. Dolía tanto… se mordió los labios intentando suprimir la desesperación._

**_\- ¡Lo siento tanto! Soy una tonta… y para colmo ya tengo rentado el piano de cola… es una lástima, no contraté al pianista… ¿Qué voy a hacer?_ ** _–La escuchó mientras desviaba la mirada.- **Bueno, ya veré como soluciono eso… ¡Muchas gracias por todo!**  –Hizo una reverencia.-  **Yo quedo a deuda con usted, tan bueno y gentil conmigo. Disculpe las molestias…  con permiso, me retiro.**_

_La vio dar media vuelta…_

**_\- E-Epere noona…_ ** _-Eso la detuvo, se volvió para verlo insegura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba loco? Quizás, sí…- **Y-Yo… agradezco mucho la consideración, por eso acepto. No la defraudaré…**_

****

_Una sonrisa iluminó aquel rostro femenino…_

**_\- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Me ha hecho muy feliz… usted es un ángel… solo será la marcha nupcial de entrada… después de eso, si gusta puede retirarse al termino de la ceremonia aunque será un verdadero privilegio tenerlo en la velada… estoy segura que Dongie se pondrá feliz cuando lo vea._ **

****

_Tan solo asintió… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se lastimaba?_

****

**_~~~ FIN FLASHBACK ~~~_ **

 

 

    

 

Sentía las miradas sobre él… fingió no saberlas, se concentró en las notas memorizadas.  Era irónico… tenía un deja vu… recordó la historia de su video “Wedding Dress” quiso soltar una amarga carcajada por su ridícula situación… pero no era el momento adecuado. No cuando se trataba de ver a Se7en unir su vida con aquella bella mujer. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano… levantó la mirada…

 

 

El DaeRi le miraba extraño… el TOPG le reprendía por lastimarse así, el CEO estaba sorprendido al igual que la mayoría que sabía que se suponía que estaba de promoción en EEUU.

 

 

Pero la mirada de DongWook fue la que logró hacer saltar su corazón… una mirada triste, avergonzada… y torturada. Sus miradas se conectaron, entonces el dolor se compartió. Le sonrió discretamente… estarían bien.

 

 

Regresó su mirada al piano. Acabó la melodía… y una lágrima traicionera se deslizó, discretamente se limpió.

 

 

 

¿Cómo fue capaz de soportar tanto martirio? ¿Estaba volviéndose adicto al dolor? No… en realidad su tonto corazón se aferró a una diminuta esperanza… quiso creer que en el último momento, así como ocurre en las películas americanas, DongWook se arrepentiría… quiso creer que al final decidiría que su felicidad no era con ella y entonces estarían juntos.

 

 

Discretamente salió después del “acepto”. Fue muy duro y realmente creyó que colapsaría cuando ante la pregunta Se7en demoró tan solo unos segundos en responder y le miró rápidamente… por un momento sintió que todo mejoraría… que iluso fue…

 

 

 

Una sonrisa caída… un par de lágrimas deslizándose…  un corazón necio que de la peor manera entiende que ya no lo aman. No se volvió… si escuchó que alguien le llamaba lo ignoró. Mecánicamente sus pasos firmes le alejaron de aquel recinto donde una promesa irrompible de amor y lealtad teniendo como Dios de Juez fue hecha. No quería escuchar las felicitaciones, quería olvidar los votos… todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones tontas vueltas añicos se clavaron en su alma como un recordatorio cruel de lo infernal que puede ser amar a una persona y que no puedes odiar, ni desear mal alguno.

 

 

¿Por qué seguía latiendo su corazón? ¿No estaba cansado de tantas caídas y de tantas heridas?

 

 

Mientras se celebraba un festejo dándole la bienvenida a un comienzo… entre la distancia iba perdiéndose un corazón quebrado que continuaba latiendo lastimosamente, incapaz de entender ¿Por qué no se detiene? Y muere de una vez por todas.

 

 

 

No pasaría mucho cuando YoungBae fuera enlistado para el servicio militar obligatorio de dos años. Esa lejanía le ayudaría a recibir con más calma la resignación. Ahí encontraría las fuerzas necesarias para reponerse un poco. Y pasando aquel tiempo Se7en anuncia su abandono de los escenarios de forma definitiva dedicarse a su esposa de forma tranquila.

 

 

No pasaría mucho cuando acabado su contrato como Bigbang, Taeyang firma con una importante disquera americana y convertido en un cantante solista se marcha de tierras asiáticas.

 

 

No pasaría mucho cuando Se7en da por terminado su contrato con YG Ent., y se retira de la industria musical de manera indefinida. Desapareciendo de los reflectores.

 

 

No pasaría mucho cuando Taeyang confiesa en una entrevista que se enamoró una vez… y esa persona especial siempre estará en su corazón… porque fue tan maravillosa, porque le enseñó amar y porque le mostró la felicidad. Le enseñó que solo se ama de verdad una vez y por eso, le esperará el resto de su vida.

 

 

No sabría nunca que DongWook supo de esa confesión… y sonrió al escucharlo. Puesto sabe que valió la pena… todo ese dolor y sufrimiento… porque esas palabras le dieron las fuerzas necesarias para continuar su promesa de alejarse de él.

 

 

 

**_~~~ RECUERDO DE 2010 ~~~_ **

**_\- ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!_ ** _–Gritó desesperada mientras duramente abofetea al supuesto “príncipe”, este, inmune a su furia se deja golpear. Ella arremete violentamente sobre él en varias ocasiones sin hacer reaccionar al otro, las lágrimas caen rabiosas por sus mejillas.- **¡SON UNOS MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS! ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ…?!**  –Finalmente se deja caer, en el suelo yace ese collar con el dije que detrás tiene grabado iniciales entrelazadas y una fecha. Para ella no es necesario de más explicaciones, descubre lo que ya venía sospechando… Se7en y Taeyang mantenían un lazo muy especial que superaba la amistad, en un principio creyó que había sido cariño de hermandad, luego abría sospechado el oscuro secreto debido al cientos de fotos almacenadas en álbumes. Al final, ese maldito collar que celosamente DongWook cuidaba, y la fecha… si todo eso era verdad, le habrían estado mintiendo desde muchos años… la usaron, la trataron como un objeto; como si no tuviera sentimientos. Sus manos cubren su rostro avergonzado, las personas que más quería le habían lastimado de la peor manera. ¿Cómo podría soportar todo eso? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? No era capaz de contener su dolor, su ira, su decepción, su odio…_

**_\- ¡YO CONFIÉ EN TI! ¡TE ENTREGUÉ MI CORAZÓN! ¡TE AMABA! PERO ESO NUNCA FUE LO QUE QUISITE DE MÍ ¿VERDAD? ¡NECESITABAS DE UNA COARTADA! ¡y TOMASTE A ESTA ESTUPIDA! ¡SE BURLARON DE MÍ Y YO DE IMBÉCIL CONFIÉ EN USTEDES! ¡SON UNOS ENFERMOS! ¡LOS MALDIGO! ¡MIL VECES MALDITOS, PAR DE DEGENERADOS! ¡MENTIROSOS! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES ME HABRÁS BESADO DESPUÉS DE HABERTE REVOLCADO CON ESE DESVIADO! ¡ME DAN ASCO! ¡ASCO!_ ** _–Le escupió.- **¡PERO ESTO ME LA VAN A PAGAR CON SANGRE! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡TE JURO QUE ME COBRARÉ CADA MALDITA HUMILLACIÓN! ¡LOS VOY A DESTRUIR!**  -Amenazó poniéndose de pie, limpiando sus lágrimas. Sus bellos ojos cortaban como filosas cuchillas, frunció sus labios repudiándolo._

**_\- Tú no harás nada._ ** _–DongWook sostuvo la muñeca de la mujer que comenzó a forcejear.- **Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte usada, porque eso hice. Nada tiene que ver YoungBae, ya que yo le obligué… le forcé a hacer esto ¿Por qué crees que cuando los presenté no te aceptaba? Sin embargo, tampoco eres la dulce paloma. Desde el principio te aclaré que yo no te amaba. Te dije desde el principio que estaba enamorado de alguien que con quien no podía estar libremente. Te lo dije cada maldito día desde que aceptaste esta relación… yo no tenía intenciones de casarme contigo. Creo que ese punto quedó claro. Que te hayas hecho ilusiones, es problema tuyo.**_

_HanByul se sorprendió por las palabras dichas con tanta frialdad que herían más su corazón y orgullo… si, era verdad. Cuando se reencontraron por casualidad ambos pasaron un maravilloso día recordando viejas anécdotas del instituto. Y una vez que estaban en la misma agencia no pudieron más que ser unidos. Pero ella cometió un error, haberse enamorado._

_Sí, recordaba que él siempre fue tan amable, caballeroso y juguetón, le enamoró con sus detalles. Sus padres lo adoraban por su forma de ser… ella pensó que… era el hombre perfecto. Comenzó a tejer sueños, un futuro en el que se casaban, tendrían hijos y serían compañeros de vida. Aun cuando el propio DongWook le confesó estar enamorado de una persona prohibida, había confiado que a su lado él se olvidaría de ella, nunca pensó que su rival de amores era un mocoso… un chico._

**_\- ERES UN CÍNICO… UN ENFERMO. UN FENOMENO… CUANDO EL CEO LO SEPA TU CARRERA SE IRÁ A LA MIERDA, Y CUANDO TUS PADRES LO SEPAN…_ **

_El hombre joven enarcó la ceja dudoso, retándola… pero entonces fue cuando pensó mejor…_

**_\- CUANDO LOS PADRES DE YOUNGBAE LO SEPAN…_ ** _-Se dibujó una sonrisa burlona al sentir que el agarre en su muñeca se hizo estrujante descubriendo así el punto débil de Se7en.- **ME PREGUNTO ¿CÓMO LO TOMARÁN? SU HIJO PEQUEÑO… ¿TE METISTE CON UN MENOR DE EDAD EN ESE ENTONCES, Ó ME EQUIVOCO? MUY MAL DONGWOOK, PODRÍAS SER DEMANDADO POR VIOLACIÓN O PERVERSIÓN DE MENORES.**_

**_\- Te lo advierto HanByul…_ ** _-Siseó cual depredador.- **Esto es entre tú y yo.**_

**_\- Ni siquiera pronuncies mi nombre, degenerado. Y no tienes ningún derecho para darme órdenes_ ** _. –Se acercó casi rozando sus rostros, la mujer se zafó del agarre bruscamente haciendo frente a su enemigo. Esto era la guerra.- **Inocente ó culpable… los dos me las van a pagar muy caro. Les haré la vida un completo infierno, y querido, de mí no te vas a escapar. ¿No querías mantener una imagen limpia y perfecta…?**_

_Salió del apartamento con el mentón levantado, altiva. Poderosa, los tenía en sus manos._

**_~~~ FIN DEL RECUERDO ~~~_ **

Porque siempre quiso lo mejor para YoungBae… porque prefería lastimarlo él a que le lastimaran otras personas. Porque sabía que lo suyo no tenía futuro cuando Han Byul supo la verdad y se alió del CEO YG para vengarse de la mentira… porque le había prometido protegerlo, prefería que le odiara a que le destruyeran.  

 

 

 

**_~~~ SEGUNDO RECUERDO DE 2010 ~~~_ **

**_\- Te lo voy a poner de esta manera Choi, quiero que termines tu jueguito con YoungBae. De lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de aplastarte. Te lo digo como un amigo, no te conviene hacerte mi enemigo. He invertido tanto en ese niño que no pienso perderlo por un capricho tuyo._ ** _–El CEO acomodado sobre su sillón forrado de cuero negro delante de ese imponente escritorio soltaba frente a un DongWook que había sido mandado a llamar para tratar supuestos asuntos de su fin de contrato. Hizo una seña para que tomara asiento, el joven cautelosamente se sentó. Su expresión no delataba emoción alguna, esto era un juego muy peligroso. Y de mostrar debilidad alguna podía salir herido alguien, y el nombre de Taeyang llegó a su mente.- **HanByul ya me puso al tanto. Qué mala jugada… si querías al niño ¿Por qué no me lo pediste? Te lo hubiera dado desde un principio, inclusive podríamos haber hecho una cláusula en su contrato para que fuera tu juguete el tiempo que durara. Habríamos evitado todo este problema.**  –Se reclinó suspirando.-  **Ahora nada puedo hacer por ti.**_

**_\- Pensé que estaría incomodado por mi relación con el vocalista de Bigbang, pero creo que lo subestimé…_ ** _-Contestó seriamente._

**_\- ¿Yo…? Nada de eso. Mira hijo, he visto y vivido tantas cosas, no eres el primer caso ni serás el último._ ** _–Dijo con burla.- **¿Por qué crees que TEDDY renovó con la agencia? Le di a Danny, ¿Lo recuerdas, cierto? El maknae de 1TYM, él lo pidió y yo simplemente se lo di. Lamentablemente no pudimos llegar a un acuerdo con Wheesung, quiso llevarse a Daesung-ah… y ni modo.**  –Abrió uno de los portafolios y lo expuso frente a su solista.-  **Firma este contrato. En él salvarás tu vida. Si quieres toma el tiempo para leerlo. Y a menos que me ofrezcas una oferta mucho mejor que esta declinaré, porque eres un producto básico; siempre traes dinero a Casa puedes funcionar un par de años más. Te estoy ofreciendo el trabajo que nadie más en el medio te ofrecerá, hijo mío.**_

_Se7en tomó entre sus manos el contrato leyendo detalladamente cada línea, descifrando cada párrafo y entre más leía, más furia sentía. Ese maldito papel estaba lleno de absurdas clausulas… lo esclavizaban a la agencia, le permitían negocios propios pero debían estar aprobados por el CEO. No tenía derecho a una vida privada, cada decisión que tomara debía ser consultada y resuelta con aprobación. Las advertencias de incumplimiento de contrato eran no solo injustas, sino hasta crueles. De firmar vendería su alma al diablo._

**_\- Yo te formé, yo te hice lo que eres… yo te puedo destruir cuando lo desee. Con solo chistar los dedos arruinaré lo que tanto trabajo te ha costado construir, y a tu familia también la afectarás… pero sobre todo a YoungBae, porque nunca he peleado por un juguete antes no pienso hacerlo ahora. Si te pones rebelde me veré obligado a destruir al pequeño SOL, ya que yo le di vida en la industria… quitaré del medio a la “manzana de la discordia”. No será ni para mí, ni para ti. ¿No crees que sería lamentable? Tan joven y talentoso. ¿Te imaginas que quede expuesto al juicio de la sociedad coreana? Dicen que en el servicio militar los torturan hasta que desesperados se SUICIDAN._ ** _–El joven le enfrentó la mirada fría con soberbia, sonrió cálidamente.- **Podré perder la inversión de años, pero tú sabes lo que dicen: Nadie es indispensable en esta vida. Así que piénsalo, el pequeño es ingenuo, lleno de vida y sueños. Lucha incansablemente por triunfar, ha fijado un futuro en su carrera… está en sus manos su destino. Tú tienes la última palabra. HanByul fue muy astuta, tiene pruebas para arruinarles la vida, y armar un escándalo monumental a la agencia, para callarla tienes que alejarte definitivamente de él.**  –Finalizó casi con fastidio, odiaba ese tipo de molestias._

_Choi DongWook estaba seguro que ese hombre no bromeaba ni advertía. Se trataba de una clara amenaza. Maldecía a HanByul que había desaparecido sospechosamente, era porque hizo su primer movimiento. Realmente no pensó que ella fuera a atacar tan pronto. Le partía el alma pensar en el sufrimiento que había desatado. Su pequeño YoungBae… desde que comenzó a sentir ese amor por su dongsaeng intentó alejarlo, intentó arrancárselo del alma. Porque sabía que solo traería a su vida lágrimas y dolor, solo desdicha y soledad. No podía hacerle eso a su radiante estrella de la mañana. ¿Por qué no pudo evitar amarlo? Era su culpa. Debía tomar la responsabilidad y hacer algo al respecto._

**_\- Yo le tengo otra oferta…_ ** _-Habló tranquilamente, conteniendo su impotencia, su rabia y su frustración **.- Una mucho mejor… Yo oferto un contrato matrimonial con ella, renovaré los contratos que desee bajo sus condiciones, así sus problemas terminarán porque me alejaré definitivamente de YoungBae y mantendré callada a HanByul, no se negará ya que estoy seguro que le sugirió que si nos casamos desistirá de su plan. Pero a cambio… yo quiero que Taeyang tenga la libertad de elegir otra agencia si así lo quiere y no podrá obstaculizarle, en caso de que renueve me comprometo a ser el inversionista mayoritario. Cubriré los gastos que se deroguen… en cuanto a la relación que mantenemos, personalmente me encargaré de alejarlo de mí.**_

**_\- Nunca he dudado de tu inteligencia, hijo._ ** _–Sonrió extendiendo la mano para obtener el contrato que había dado a su artista.- **Lo que dijiste es correcto. Está obsesionada con vengarse de ti, y qué mejor que unirte a ella de por vida. Ya que no podrán divorciarse una vez que firmen el contrato matrimonial. Parece ser que tenemos un negocio cerrado. Tu libertad a cambio del bienestar del pequeño YoungBae… me parece muy bien. Eso de ser su inversionista mayoritario, es excelente. Vuelve la semana que viene, tendré listo el nuevo contrato, junto al de BigBang, que al firmar tú; SOL lo hará y el resto de los miembros también.**  –Se puso de pie alargando su mano.-  **Me has asegurado la renovación del grupo… eso lo valoraré mucho.**_

_Se7en la estrechó acabando de una vez con el asunto. La sonrisa amable de ese hombre mayor le produjo un temor desconocido… ahora veía el verdadero rostro del CEO. Un ser insensible y ambicioso que solo vela por su propio interés, no le cabía duda que esto lo había anticipado, orillándolo a la decisión final que tomó. Pero lo hizo sin dudar, YoungBae era lo más importante en su vida. Haría lo mejor para él, aun si no estaba de acuerdo con ello._

**_~~~ FIN DEL RECUERDO ~~~_ **

 

Quizás cuando se encontraran en el otro mundo… le podría decir la verdad. Y quizás le perdonará lo que hiso a sus espaldas, firmar un pacto con el demonio a cambio de dejarlo vivir en paz. Porque amar significa querer proteger a esa persona inclusive de la lluvia y del viento… prefirió sacrificarse antes de que aquella estúpida venganza lastimara a su SOL. No lo pensó y no le importó… estaría dispuesto a hacerlo mil veces mil si pudiera…

 

 

Nunca sabría que siempre será la estrella brillante que ilumina su oscuridad, nunca sabría el inmenso amor que le guardará hasta el fin de sus días… e inclusive le amaría desde el más allá.

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuídense mucho!  
> Nos leemos pronto!  
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fanfic.  
> Esto apenas comienza y espero que sea de su agrado, cada semana iré soltando un o dos capítulos...  
> Si gustan, podrían elegir el día que les gustaría que publicara.


End file.
